Reborn in My Hero Academia with Superman powers
by Simplyinvincible
Summary: Reborn in My Hero Academia with the powers of Superman, OC Insert story. This is my first story posted here, cross posted on Webnovel. -Update- Since writing this story, I've realized there is not much of a way to keep the story going, and that I've made the main character too strong. The novels on Hiatus, I might rewrite it later, but for now i'll start stockpiling my next fic
1. Death, 'God' and The Rebirth Station

I was an atheist, I did not believe in god or that an omnipotent being existed, one that created all of humanity and watched over us, yet in the endless darkness of the void, that is exactly who I met.

'God' can only be described as a golden glow with no form, as 'God' spoke I could understand 'it' without any ears, a brain or a body at all, I could feel what 'God' was saying, yet I could not bring it to words. 'It' was asking me to choose, before disappearing, as I heard that I could see a blue screen in front of me.

[Welcome to the Rebirth Station soul #1830583791, 'God' has paid special attention to you, and has chosen to grace you with 'it's' presence, as well as allowing you one-time manual access to this Rebirth Station]

[Option 1: Rebirth in previous world with no memories - 0 Rebirth points]

[Option 2: Rebirth in previous world with memories - 1000 Rebirth points]

[Option 3: Rebirth in chosen world without memories - 100 Rebirth points]

[Option 4: Rebirth in chosen world with memories - 10000 Rebirth points]

[Secret Option: Rebirth in chosen world with memories + One time access to Rebirth Stations Retail Store - 100000]

"Why is there a secret option unlocked, Rebirth Station?"

[Soul #1830583791 has been bestowed 1100000 Rebirth points by 'God', as well as unlocking the Secret Option, due to meeting 'God']

"Wait, why was I given that high of an amount of Rebirth points? Also, what do you mean by chosen world?"

['God' rarely decides to grace mortals with 'it's' presence, yet the longer 'God' does not grace a mortal with his presence, the more Rebirth points are built up by the 10% tax 'God' taxes each Rebirth Station, of which 0.1% is allocated to a lottery to be bestowed to the next mortal 'God' decides to meet. 'God' has not met a mortal in over 1500 years, causing the large amount of Rebirth Points. As for your second question, Soul #1830583791, any and every world that has been sufficiently thought out and believed in by enough Souls, is created in an alternate universe, causing universes to endlessly multiply. Your previous world, in the past 200 years has created many different worlds, based on the Books, TV shows, Manga and Anime created by Authors]

"Why hasn't 'God' met with anyone else in the past 1500 years?"

['It' was disappointed, by the many different misinterpretations of the many religions of your world, although recently, 'it' has decided to meet with a soul with positive karma, so the Rebirth points do not build up to a larger degree, which could break the balance of whichever world the next soul 'it' meets would go to, causing the annihilation of the multiverse the soul travels to.]

"Is there a reason you're giving me so much information?"

[Your memories of this interaction will be limited to information about your choices and anything else needed to understand your reincarnation.]

"If I have to make a choice, I will pick the secret option."

[Secret Option has been chosen, Soul #1830583791 choose a world to travel to]

[Option 12: Marvel Multiverse]

...

[Option 277: Pokemon Universe]

[Option 278: My Hero Academia Universe]

...

[Option 192049872: One Punch Man Universe]

[Make your choice Soul #1830583791]

"W-What? There's too many options, although most of these worlds were entertaining to watch or read about, I wouldn't want to live in them! War torn worlds, worlds with beasts and monsters who can cause earthquakes and tsunami's on mere whims, beings that could reset the universe in a single punch. I choose the My Hero Academia Universe, it's modern enough to have the internet, phones, schools, as well as superpowers, quirks, that would make life interesting and entertaining."

[Option 278: My Hero Academia Universe has been chosen, opening Rebirth Station Retail Store]

[Soul #1830583791's Balance: 1000200 Rebirth points]

[Option 1: Sharingan - 10000 Rebirth points]

...

[Option 8: Eidetic Memory + Enhanced Intelligence pack - 50 Rebirth points]

[Option 9: Enhanced Talent Pack - 100 Rebirth points]

...

[Option 777: Kryptonian Pack - 1000000 Rebirth points]

[Special Option - My Hero Academia Exclusive - Choose your Quirk - 100 Rebirth points]

"There's still a lot of options, the Sharingan requires me to lose my loved ones to be used and evolve to the Mangekyou sharingan form, as well as chakra to be used, doesn't seem worth the points. Eidetic Memory + Enhanced intelligence would be a must but the Kryptonian pack already provides super intelligence as well as a number of other powers, enhanced talent is a must, no point in that amount of strength without being able to control it, the choose your quirk option's also a must, cant take the chance of being quirkless, even if I could disguise the kryptonian powers as a quirk. The only thing stopping me from picking the Kryptonian pack is the glaring weakness to Kryptonite."

"Rebirth station, does kryptonite exist in the My Hero Academia universe?"

[Yes, Soul #1830583791, but it does not have the special property of being harmful to Kryptonians.]

"Alright, i'd like to choose Option 777 the kryptonian pack, as well as Option 9: Enhanced Talent pack, and the Special Option once more, to choose my own quirk"

[Soul #1830583791 should be notified that due to the differences between the Soul and a kryptonian, the powers from the Kryptonian pack will manifest gradually. Soul #1830583791 should manifest the complete powers of the Kryptonian pack by the age of 18, Soul #1830583791 Choose your own quirk.]

"I would like my quirk to be the ability to create the sunlight radiation of a sun similar to the yellow or blue stars of the DC universe, to power my Kryptonian powers, as well as providing a general enhancement to both my mind and body, as well as the ability to wield the sunlight and sunlight radiation as a weapon, creating constructs similar to a green lantern"

[Soul #1830583791's specifications are unable to be met by a single quirk, requesting to remove the ability to use light as a weapon and create light constructs, as well as adding the side effect of glowing gold when using quirk to make up for the synergy of the combination of powers between the Kryptonian pack and Quirk]

'Should've known I couldn't sneak the powers of a green lantern on top of such an overpowered combination, glowing gold doesn't seem like a bad side effect, might add to the cool factor when climbing the hero ranking, I could be called the Golden Hero. '

"Alright Rebirth station, permission granted"

[Transaction complete, Sending Soul #1830583791 to My Hero Academia Universe]


	2. Rebirth

I could feel my surroundings change. I was still surrounded by darkness, but this time it was soothing, unlike the cold darkness of the void. I felt myself drift off into sleep, a deep sleep.

The next time I woke up I couldn't even tell how long I slept, but I felt very well rested, like I had slept for a very long period of time.

I could feel an actual body this time, yet it did not feel like my own, I had read novels that attempted to describe this feeling, yet I was feeling it and could not put it to words. It felt like I was attempting to control someone else's hands by holding them, I did not have much control over it either, I could probably attribute it to a lack of muscle memory, yet it still felt disconcerting. I would have to fix that as soon as I have the chance.

As I made small movements to test out my infant body, I could feel a suction force pulling me downwards headfirst, as I followed it, realizing it was probably my birth, I started seeing light, but no details and a coldness as my skin reacted to the air. I could feel myself crying yet do nothing to stop it. I felt trapped inside this body, unable to control myself or my emotions, I swore then and there that I would master this body, no, my body to the peak of perfection, both physically and emotionally.

I could feel the rest of my body react to the outside air and the umbilical cord being cut off. I looked at the person holding me and covering me in blankets, I tried to focus my eyes but I felt the surroundings turn red, I could see nothing but red. I quickly realized I was activating my heat vision and looked away from the person holding me, as rays of light left my eyes while I quickly called the heat vision back. In that moment I felt many different emotions, guilt, regret, amazement, but mostly self hatred. I hated myself for nearly harming the person holding me, most likely my mother, who I had felt carry me for months as I slept.

I had sworn to master my body physically and emotionally, yet I had not sworn to master my powers, powers that nearly harmed my, mother?, I could not tell if it was my mother or a nurse at the hospital, yet it was just the same, I had nearly harmed someone who either given birth to me, or helped in my birth. Someone who was not just innocent, but had helped me as well. I swore to master my powers not just to the level of Superman and the other kryptonians like General Zod, I would master my powers to a level beyond them, a peak beyond the peak.

I knew I had picked a world that was peaceful the majority of the time, yet it was a world that still needed heroes, so I will become the greatest hero, beyond all might, Izuku, or anyone else before or after. I would become a legend.

After a few hours? I could not tell the time specifically, I could feel something being placed over my eyes, goggles? My new parents had probably gotten them to stop my heat vision from causing any further issues. I could hear things being said around me yet I could only understand the words of two people who were speaking in English, I could recognize the other language as Japanese yet I could not understand the meaning behind the words, but I did notice that one voice was speaking both languages, probably to translate between them.

"How's our baby Aika? Is Michael alright?"

"He's alright Logan, just needs some rest after using his quirk so early. So, laser eyes, that's a pretty good quirk, you're probably glad he got it from your side now arent you Logan?"

"You know me too well Aika, while water manipulation is a really good quirk, to the point of your sister and her husband making it as pro heroes, calling themselves, Water hose, i'm glad he got a quirk so similar to mine, making energy attacks with light, if I had went the pro hero route, i'm sure i'd have made it far because of it."

"What, you mean your weak energy attacks? Michael here made energy beams just as strong as a baby, even if it didn't do too much, he's just a baby, his powers will grow."

"You can't just hurt my pride like that Aika, I've never trained my quirk, and inherited quirks are sometimes stronger." Says Logan while laughing.

"Logan, the doctor said that early quirk manifestation is rare but it can happen, similar to the first baby with a quirk glowing gold when he was born, he might show more abilities than his laser eyes though, I cant believe such a beautiful shade of blue eyes is even possible, much less shoot eye beams."

"The color's probably related to his quirk, he's probably going to have to wear these goggles for a while though isn't he?"

"Actually, the doctor said this is a temporary measure, continued use of the goggles might harm his eyesight in the long run, we're going to have to renovate his room to be immune to his laser eyes, and hope he gains control over his quirk quickly."

"So, we're taking them off as soon as we get home tomorrow?"

"Yes Logan, we're going to take pictures of his eyes as soon as we get home, too bad we cant take off his goggles in the hospital."

The now named Michael, understood he was probably in Japan, which meant he would get a chance to go to U.A in the future, he also realized his Father was probably from an English country like America or Britain, while his mother was most likely Japanese, making him half Japanese this life.

The goggles were annoying and he was glad he would be rid of them so soon, he was expecting to be forced to wear them for most of his childhood, he also heard his parents quirk, his laser eyes would probably be written off as his quirk until he manifests his real quick, where he would convince them to write it off as an application of his quirk as well as many of his other kryptonian powers.


	3. Early Childhood

Michael's childhood with his parents Aika and Logan was a happy one, he may have been annoyed by their constant babying, what room did he have to complain when he was really a baby?

He knew they were just trying their best to raise him the best they could, he also found out that while his family couldn't be considered a very rich high class family, they were pretty close, with relations to the Water hose duo through his mother, he was visited by them fairly regularly, they didn't seem to be married, but seemed to be very close, maybe going out at this point in time.

Michael had never used his heat vision since the day he was born, making his parents mistakenly think he was simply unable to use it when he was not in extreme emotional turmoil, at least not until he would hopefully manifest his full quirk at four years old, so they payed extra attention to his emotions, which in turn helped Michael control them, as they never got too far out of hand, helping him gain control over them, even with his hormonal infant body.

Michael was three years old when preschool started for the first time, while he was reluctant to interact with three year old kids, he knew social relations were important, he was isolated as a child in his previous life, which led him to becoming lonely because he didn't know how to really make friends, he had a lot of acquaintances he would greet, but none of them could be considered friends, Michael believed this was because of the stunted growth of his social skills, something he would try to remedy this life, he wanted to become an icon, similar to all might, this meant he would have to interact with hundreds, if not thousands of people on a daily basis, including reporters.

As he was walked in to the class by the teacher he noticed that many of the kids seemed even more scared and nervous than he was, especially a kid with black and green hair who seemed to be very close to a blonde haired child, who seemed the complete opposite, holding himself with extreme confidence, borderline arrogance.

Michael recognized them as probably being two of the main character of the manga and anime, Izuku Midoriya and Katsuki Bakugo respectively. He decided they were probably be worth approaching, since they were able get into U.A in the anime.

"Hello, My name's Michael Steele"

"My names Katsuki Bakugo, you better remember it when I become the number 1 hero!"

"Sorry about Kachhan, my names Izuku Midoriya"

"So, you guys wanna be friends?"

"Yeah sure you can be my minion."

"Yeah, sure, great, we can be friends Michael."

"Not interested in being a minion, isn't that something villains do? I'm going to try to become the greatest hero too!"

"So am I! Me, you and Kachhan can be the three greatest heroes in the world!"

"So you're a rival huh, i'll make everyone eat my dust while I become number one, though you guys can be number two and three."

"Wanna watch all might videos? I'm sure I can convince the teacher to let us watch some on her computer" says Michael

"Yeah All Might's the best! I wanna be a hero like him when I grow up!"

"Hell yeah, All Mights awesome, although i'll take his place as number one when I grow up."

"Katsuki! Language!" says the teacher

"Sure, sure, god shes just like my mother, just less loud."

"Shes probably just looking out for you, i'll go convince the teacher."

'Well, that was easy." Thought Michael, 'Guess being social isn't too bad, either that or kids are just easy to make friends with'

The three ended up getting closer throughout the first year of preschool, right up until Katsuki reached the age of four, being two months older than Michael and nearly four months older than Izuku, and manifested his quirk, "Explosion" which allows him to secrete a nitroglycerin-like sweat from his palms and allows him to detonate the sweat at will causing explosions, these explosions became more powerful the more Katuski sweats.

He manifested his quirk at preschool and was praised constantly for it, this has started an "I am the best" mentality which fed his ego massively even as a child making him more arrogant and confident than he previously was, he stopped hanging out with Izuku and Michael, outright ignoring them occasionally to hang out with his crowd of minions, constantly praising him and making him he was the best. Something Michael refused to do, while Izuku treating Katsuki as an equal and calling him Kachhan instead of treating him like hes better than them caused Katsuki to pull away from them.

This was up until the day Michael manifested his quirk, nearly four months after Katsuki did, during class, he started gaining a golden glow, his piercing blue eyes seemed to see right through you. He then seemed to move much quicker than what should be possible for an nine year old, much less a four year old. He carried tables like they were paper. The teacher was shocked at another powerful quirk user being in her class, and quickly called in Michael's parents. While this was happening the kids were staring at Michael in shock and awe. The golden glow made him seem almost angelic, like a hero, while the strength and speed he showcased made them realize he could be the next all might if he kept getting stronger.

Katsuki was in shock but chose to believe that his own quirk was better than Michael's, what was super speed and strength in front of a massive explosion. While Izuku was in awe of his quirk, but also slightly afraid of Michael ignoring him like Bakugo did, as the kids started crowding around him, Michael walked straight back to Izuku, and started talking to him about his quirk, ignoring the crowd of kids still in awe of his quirk. Calming Izuku down and making him realize Michael wasn't like Katsuki. He had always treated him like an equal while Katsuki always treated him like a minion, someone to boss around.

Michael's parents then showed up in class, where Michael showed them his quirk, which shocked them as it wasn't heat vision, they then asked him to try to use his quirk on his eyes while looking outside the window, where suddenly a ray of red light shot out of his eyes. His parents thought then, that the heat vision was just an application of his quirk, not his quirk itself, which made them even more amazed and proud of their son, a general enhancement quirk as well as heat vision. That was an incredible combo that is definitely a top 10 pro level quirk, as long as he trains and uses it correctly. While the students were even more amazed at his eye lasers, with Izuku mumbling on about its application and Katsuki thinking 'My Quirk's still better than his, right? Yeah definitely, nothing can stand in front of a massive explosion!'


	4. Martial Arts

Michael had already ended his first year of preschool, he had been training both his body and quirk at home after school. He knew he wasn't making much progress with his control however, especially over such a small body, while with his quirk he was able to activate and deactivate it at will, as well being able to focus on enhancing either his strength, or his speed, more than the basic enhancement his quirk gives him when it's activated. He called them Speed mode and Strength mode, however, he made no progress in using both at the same time.

Michael barely knew the basics of the basics when it comes to fighting, aim for the face and don't get hit. That wouldn't be enough to combat villains, who would exploit his weaknesses and use his strength against, so he asked his parents to enroll him in a martial arts dojo. The excuse he used was that he heard one of his classmates talking about it and thought it would help him become a hero. His parents couldn't argue much because it might end up saving his life when fighting villains.

After searching for a good martial arts dojo, Logan found a dojo with a very strong reputation of only taking the most talented students and making them some of the strongest people in the world, once they arrived there, Michael was told he shouldn't use his quirk at all during the examination by receptionist.

Once Michael entered with his parents, he saw many different types of people practicing almost completely different martial arts, ones that seemed completely suited to their quirks and body shapes, they were then greeted by a white haired man, one that looked to be in his early 40's. "Welcome to our dojo, my name is Haruto Riku, follow me for the entrance examination."

"Alright, my name is Logan Steele, we spoke on the phone, my Wife's name is Aika, and my son's name is Michael."

"Good to know, there's another family waiting for their son to take the examination, their last name is Ojiro." Says Haruto

"Its always nice to meet new people, maybe you can make friends with their son Michael" Says Logan

Once Michael saw the family, he noticed their son was blonde, with a large tail, as well as their last name being Ojiro, he remembered Mashirao Ojiro, one of the students of class 1A, at UA. He remembered that Ojiro was a really competent martial artist, and realized this is probably where he trained to get so good at martial arts. He wasn't too sure about this martial arts dojo as he had never seen it in the anime but after seeing the skill of the fighters training in the dojo and how good Ojiro got at martial arts, he decided he would do his best to enter the martial arts dojo, remember his vow to master his body and powers.

As Haruto introduced their parents to each other, Michael walked up to Mashirao and thought making friends with him would be a good idea too, with his noble personality from the anime, he would make a very good friend to have.

"Hello, my name's Michael Steele, it's nice to meet you."

"My names Mashirao Ojiro, its nice to meet you too."

"How do you think you'l do in the entrance examination, I heard they only accept the most talent people as students."

"I think i'll do well, my quirks my tail, which would let me have a fifth limb to fight, once I learn how, and i'm going to work hard to make it as a pro hero."

"That sounds cool, my quirk lets me glow golden and enhance my body, making it faster and stronger, as well as shoot lasers from my eyes."

"Wait, lasers out of your eyes? That sounds so cool! You have to show me that when this is over."

"Sure, maybe we could get our parents to let us hang out more?"

"That sounds great, ill try to convince my parents and you try to convince yours."

After that, Haruto decided to cut in

"I think it's time to start the examination, lets go to the other room, we'll start with you Ojiro, since your family arrived first."

Haruto and the Ojiro family entered another room in the dojo to conduct the examination, around five minutes later, a jubilant Mashirao exited the room, beaming with pride. "I made it into the dojo Michael, I can't tell you what happened inside but good luck Michael, I hope you make it in too!"

"Thanks Mashirao"

Haruto then called in Michael and his family as the Ojiro family left the dojo.

"Attack me Michael, without using your quirk, do everything you can to land a hit on me, ill be holding back, I wont attack back and will just defend myself. If you can get a good hit in, i'll let you into the dojo."

Hearing this, Michael charged Haruto and did his best to land a hit, but all of his punches were redirected and he was thrown to the ground each and every time, then Haruto started using his quirk, he grew four extra arms, leaving him with 6 arms and 2 legs. This left Haruto in shock as seeing such a quirk.

"Stop standing there dazed and attack me Michael"

Michael went back to attempting to hit Haruto, but he couldn't hit Haruto when he had two arms, much less six, this was frustrating to Michael and he wound up nearly using his quirk, but decided to keep following the rules and refused to. He started using his legs, trying to kick Haruto, hit him, he tried every move he could think of, at least the ones he could pull off, he tried getting behind Haruto, but nothing seemed to work.

"The test is over, Michael."

"I failed didn't I?"

"No Michael, you passed, the test had two components to it, the first was to test your talent, which was to have you attempt to attack me and for me to gauge your capabilities, your body is much stronger than any four year old I've ever seen, you had the strength of an 11 year old and if I didn't know about your quirk from your file, I would have assumed you were using your quirk.

The second, more important component of the test, was to see if you would stick to the rules, we don't want to pass down our martial arts to someone who would use them for evil, I refuse to have someone I taught my martial arts become a villain and use them to hurt people. If you had used your quirk anytime during that test, including after I had used mine, you would have failed the test. While it isn't always the right choice to follow the rules specifically, you followed the rules even when you saw other people weren't. Villains create villains, they notice other people breaking the rules and copy them, to earn money, fame, or anything else. They believe that since one person got away with it, they would be able to as well.

True heroes are the ones who would never trivially break the rules, break the law. While I will not require anyone to be a hero, as that would be unfair to them, I absolutely refuse to teach any villains. You have passed both components of the test, you fought in a way that would make it hard to believe it was four years old, making use of strategy and never giving up, while also having much higher physical capabilities than anyone your age, that is more than enough talent to enter our dojo, you also never used your quirk, I would have noticed you glowing gold very easily if you did, and you shooting laser eye beams would be even more obvious. Therefore, Welcome to our dojo Michael Steele, here you will learn how to defend yourself, and other in combat, as well as using your quirk effectively during combat.


	5. Training

Michael was a very talented martial arts student, whether its his quirk, natural physique, his personality or his natural talent in martial arts. He took to martial arts like a fish to water, it almost seemed he was born for it. Haruto thought it would be an enormous waste to focus on just one martial art, he might quickly become a master at it but it would be a waste of his massive potential, he has the potential to take the best of every martial art and use them to create his own. The dojo had a number of masters of different martial arts, Three different forms of Jujitsu, them being the standard Jujitsu, Aikido, and Brazilian Jujitsu. The dojo also had masters of Taekwondo, Wing Chun, Judo and Muay Thai.

Michael was a special student in that once he learned a martial arts move, he would be able to adapt it into his fighting, and would rarely ever forget it. This caused him to fight beyond his age group, even past his friend Mashirao Ojiro who was also considered one of the most talented students in the Dojo. He started to practice with students in their pre-teens, after only two months of training, both due to his natural strength and talent. He might lose more than he wins currently, but the speed at which he improved meant that he would be able to hold his own against them within a month. Seeing a four year old who has only practiced martial arts for two months defeat students who had studied martial arts longer than he has lived started a terrifying train of thought 'If he kept improving at this pace, how good would he be once he's matured? Forget matured, he might be able to hold his own against masters once he's 15.'

He rotated between teachers, one for each martial arts, going to the dojo for 3 hours, 7 days a week. Jujitsu would teach him how to block and counterattack, Taekwondo would make his kicks a force to be reckoned with. Aikido would teach him to take opponents down without causing too much damage, which would be useful for him as a hero, to make sure he doesn't injure weaker opponents when there is no real need to. Wing Chun teaches him balance, as well as how to block and strike more effectively, making him more deadly in close range situations. Judo would teach him positioning, as well as training his sense of urgency in fighting, as just one mistake could cost you the fight. Muay Thai would teach him how to be deadly, if it ever came to fighting an opponent you could not hold back against, this is what he would be able to fall back on, essentially turning his body parts into weapons and taking his opponent down no matter the cost.

Ideally, this would create a very well rounded fighter, who would be able to react and adapt to any situation and defeat most, if not all of their opponents, but realistically the amount of talent and effort needed to create this perfect fighter is immense. Michael was probably one of the few, if not one of the only people to be able to practice this. The majority of people only focus on one or two martial art styles and focus on improving them. Yet Michael was being taught seven, if he is able to adapt and make use of them all, he would become one of the best fighters in the world. If not, then he would be defeated by a large amount of martial artists instead, as specialization would definitely be the better choice in that case. With Michael's talent however, it is a definite possibility he would be able to master each of these martial arts to the level of a master.

Michael was currently sparring with a 12 year old, and was able to defend himself properly, but unable to make any offensive moves without his opponent taking advantage of the opening to defeat him. The 12 year old sent a kick toward the left side of Michael's face, hoping to end the fight then and there, Michael blocks while ducking and grabs the 12 year old's leg. The 12 year old used this to send another kick towards Michael with his other leg. Michael barely dodges the kick before sending a kick of his own to the 12 year old, a kick that landed before dropping the 12 year old to the ground and pinning him to the mat. He had defeat yet another student much older than him.

He returned home and started practicing using his quirk, something he does every day after returning from the dojo to replenish his energy and strength before attempting to enhance both his strength and speed with his quirk once more. Something he just could not achieve yet, he believed it may have to do with what the Rebirth Station mentioned about only getting the complete abilities of the Kryptonian pack when he reached the age of 18.

He noticed he really wasn't as strong as a kryptonian of the same age, which would probably be rectified once he reached the age of 18. He could only use Super speed, Strength and heat vision. He noticed the enhanced talent pack however was being fully into use, as his talent in everything skyrocketed. He could also tell his intelligence was growing massively, probably due to the enhanced talent pack as well as the super intelligence part of the kryptonian pack. He also had a weakened form of invulnerability, he could also leap at least eight meters and land perfectly fine.

Considering he was only four years old, almost five. This was incredible progress. He couldn't wait to reach puberty, his powers would probably grow massively along with his body, until he reaches the age of 18 and his powers reach their full potential. While he was currently very powerful, it was only for a kid, he wouldn't be able to hold his own against any pro hero, or even any half decent villain, but it wouldn't be long until he was probably the most powerful being in the planet.


	6. Time-Skip

As Michael got older, his powers, control over his quirk, and his size all increased. As a 12 year old entering puberty, Michael is 157 cm tall, as well as having muscles gained from training nearly all of his life. With his pitch black hair, and his piercing shade of blue eyes, he could be considered to have a ten out of ten appearance, coupled with his intelligence, scoring full marks on every test possible, as well as a genius level IQ of 208, far smarter than all but the greatest of quirk enhanced minds. He was also the champion of every martial arts tournament he participated in, whether local or national. He's considered a genius in every way, earning him a lot of fans, especially girls. The males respected him for his intelligence, strength and humble, kind personality. While the girls were attracted by his appearance and natural aura of kindness.

Throughout all of this, Izuku still remained as Michael's closest friend, while Bakugo, who saw Michael earn all of this attention and praise, started treating him as a rival, the one to beat, while completely ignoring Izuku whenever possible, while putting him down or just attempting to use his quirk on Izuku to get him out of the way, which Michael blocks before neutralizing Bakugo, leaving him no way to fight back through his use of martial arts, mainly Aikido. This causes Bakugo's anger to turn into fury each time. Yet he is unable to do anything, and is forced to walk away after being let go by Michael.

Michael, at this age, unlocked many more of his kryptonian powers, he was much, much faster and stronger than before. His invulnerability is enough to be almost completely unaffected by Bakugo's strongest explosions, as well as bullets and blunt weapons. He developed X-Ray vision, as well as super breath, to which he can blow gusts of winds able to push people as well as smaller cars into the distance, with him being able to control how cold it is, from feeling only strong winds, to freezing temperatures. He could also leap much further, able to jump across small buildings. His heat vision could now melt concrete, tested out on the street near his house, yet he could not use it on people, that would melt them

He also developed super senses, they seemed to grow massively, to the point where he could hear everything within a few kilometers, when he first developed his super sense, he could not handle the information or filter out any of the voices. He could also see much further, with a higher resolution than the average human being looking at his palm, while looking at a car 200 meters away.

These super senses caused more harm than good until Michael mentioned his troubles to his parents, who took him to a quirk therapist, someone specially trained to deal with quirks that either harmed or had the potential to harm the user, or which came with physiological consequences, who helped him understand his super senses better, allowing him to filter out the majority of the sounds he could hear, as well as get used to to seeing so far, and in such detail.

His skill and strength in martial arts, allows him to beat martial art masters around 30-40 years old, in pure skill. With his strength, he was very hard to defeat, often training with Haruto, who could rely on his six arms to counter most of Michael's moves, redirecting his strength and is able to beat Michael regularly. Michael, without holding back his quirk, which he could control enough to give himself a general enhancement, almost doubling his strength and speed, while recovering his own stamina and healing slowly from his injuries. Not enough healing to make much of a difference in a fight, but enough to increase his recovery speed from injuries and heal any residual injuries from training.

Michael Steele, to the public, was considered a prodigy of martial arts, with an incredible quirk, while also being a genius, as well as handsome. This caused him to have a some public fame, even as a 12 year old, he was considered a shoe-in for UA, and was even approached by some pro-heroes, offering him positions as their sidekick after he graduates from a hero school, as well as some of them offering to give him a recommendation to U.A. Which he refused, saying he hadn't earned it as the heroes didn't know him enough personally, which he believes to be unfair to other applicants to hero schools like U.A. He would go the normal way, through the exam. This earned him the respect of many other heroes, as well as civilians and other aspiring heroes.

Michael Steele, along with his family would be visiting his aunt from his mothers side, to meet his now three year old cousin Kota, Kota's parents were always too busy for Michael's family to visit, with their job as a pro hero duo. They would never be able to properly greet them, they did however have enough time for Michael's family to visit and live with them for a few days, as their home was quite far away. Michael was meeting his aunt and her husband for the third time in his life now, they had visited them in Mustafu, Japan twice before his cousin Kota was born, so it would be his first time meeting Kota.

His aunt, Akane Izumi, was a pleasant, fun person to be around, playful most of the time but serious when it came to doing her job as a pro hero, her quirk was the ability to manipulate water, while being able to create little of it, she is however able to control water from other sources, and has enough control to be able to siphon a tiny amount of water from the air, not enough to matter in a fight but enough to amaze kids and civilians. Her husband, Sora Izumi, was just as much of a pleasant person, he was a little more mischievous than his wife, but was even more serious with his job as a pro hero. His Quirk allows him to create a large amount of water, and shoot them out of his hands, he is however unable to control the water further than that. They had met in a hero school in Tokyo, from there they become a hero duo, eventually fell in love and with the great combination of their quirk, became a well known A-rank hero duo.

They treated Michael very kindly and always did their best to help him whenever they could, whether helping out with tips for using his quirk, or offering to give him a recommendation to a hero school, which he refused because he wanted to prove himself, not just to himself, but to the public and U.A as well. He would first get first place in the entrance exam, then dominate the sports festival. He may be doing it partly for fame, but he wanted the world to know he was here, he wanted to create a legend that made the majority of potential villains so scared they wouldn't dare commit a crime, while giving hope to the public, similar to All-Might, but he wouldn't let them rely on him completely, which was the biggest mistake All-Might made, he would advocate kindness and helping others in need, no matter who they are. This was just the most efficient way to achieve his goal.


	7. Water Hose v Muscular

While living at his aunt's house, Michael slept in a guest room by himself, his parents were out with his aunt and her husband, he was babysitting Kota, while their parents were out, he spent a lot of time talking about his training and future plans to be a hero, which earned him the awe of Kota, who was a huge fan of heroes like his parents and wanted to be one in the future.

"Do you think I can really be a great hero, like my parents?"

"I have no doubt in my mind you would make a great hero Kota, as long as you persevere and keep the personality of a hero, even if you were quirkless, id still believe in you. But you probably wont have to worry about that, your parents both have amazing water based quirks, you'll hopefully be able to inherit a stronger version of their water quirks, which would go a long way towards helping you. Your parents would also be able to help you train."

"Wow, I really do want a water quirk, but your quirks amazing too, its kind of like All-Might, but with a few more powers, you even glow gold!"

"Thanks Kota, but All-Might's way stronger than I am right now, but who knows, I might get stronger than he is in the future."

"When you mentioned becoming a hero without a quirk, did you really believe that?"

"Yep, most quirks don't help too much in most fights, as long as you have enough skill and persevere, you can make it as a quirkless hero, it would just be more dangerous. I even know someone quirkless, who wants to become a hero despite it, he's my best friend Izuku Midoriya, If he keeps training like he is now, I don't doubt he would make it as a hero."

"He sounds amazing, but I don't think he can beat you!"

"Thanks Kota."

When Michael's parents returned, his aunt and her husband surprised him by taking him with them on "patrol", they were visiting a nearby village to check up on the inhabitants and make sure nothings wrong while his parents babysat Kota. It would be helpful to experience the life of a hero firsthand and Michael accepted their offer, but something was bugging him, he could almost remember something important, but not quite.

While visiting the village, Michael noticed that the gazes the villagers gave the hero duo were filled with awe, they seemed almost filled with worship. Except for one tall, blonde man, who seemed filled with hate and anger, but he didn't seem to be doing anything wrong, so he couldn't really say anything other than notify the Water Hose duo. Who noticed him once he told them, when they did their eyes widened. Yet Michael couldn't tell why. Then they told him to run as fast he could.

Suddenly the blonde man grew muscle fiber all over his arms and body, before rushing towards the water hose duo, Michael recognized him at this moment, he had completely forgotten about this part of the story, it was a minor part of the story that completely slipped his mind after 12 years, where he couldn't re watch the series or write down any of the series, with the amount of quirks in this world, there was bound to be one who would find the paper, he also didn't know any code or language to write it down, other than English and Japanese, which most people, including his parents would recognize.

Sora created an enormous amount of Water, which Akane controlled and directed as a stream toward muscular, he created an even larger amount of muscle fiber and charged directly into the water stream, he was slowly being pushed back, but Sora was quickly reaching his limit creating this much water, but it was enough for Akane as she reused the water, creating a cycle that kept constantly damaging Muscular, who now realized they weren't running out water.

Muscular used his quirk to gain more strength to push through the water stream, ignoring defense and rushing through, he pushes through, but not before receiving minor injuries, he then punches the water hose duo, who attempt to use surfing on the water to dodge his attack but are unable to dodge quick enough, being launched back and receiving many injuries. Sora and Akane realized they didn't have much of a chance of surviving this encounter, so they started getting setup to use a move that would most likely injure muscular, at the cost of risking their lives, yet as Muscular approached, slowly, playing with his prey. Michael got in his way.

"Well what do we have here, a kid? Probably their son, arent you? Can't choose whether to kill you in front of your parents first, or kill your parents in front of you. Which do you think would cause you three more despair?"

"1. They aren't my parents 2. I'm not weak 3. SHOOT HIM NOW!"

The water hose used the move they've been setting up, thanks to Michael who bought them some time, they didn't have to risk their lives taking the time to setup this move, they had created incredibly dense water, shaped like a dragon, and shot it towards Muscular who used his quirk to block it with muscle fibers, but it broke through and hit him directly in the face, specifically on his left eye, which was now seriously injured.

"What the ****! I'm going to kill you all brutally for this"

"Sorry, you wont have the chance to, now FREEZE"

Michael blows a gust of freezing cold wind with his super breath, with the water soaking Muscular, he was frozen, almost like an ice cube, completely covered in a cocoon of Muscle fibers, due to his quirk. He didn't seem to be moving, Michael managed to save the Water hose duo, who had fainted from their injuries and exertion, his family, from death. Kota would have a good childhood, he wouldn't hate heroes, he would be one himself without being inspired by Izuku! He was ecstatic, he had helped defeat a villain, one as strong as Muscular no less.

Yet fate is not kind, Muscular broke out of the ice, laughing.

"Nice try kid, but you aren't strong enough to hold me, Muscular back, oh i'm going to have so much fun torturing you and whoever these heroes are to you. I can tell you care about them, i'm going to make sure I rip them to shreds, piece by piece, all with you watching, with every bone in your body broken, battered. You're going to die a miserable death."


	8. Michael Steele v Muscular

Michael realized he messed up, he thought Muscular was down, he overestimated himself and underestimated his enemy. He thought that Water hose's attack and being frozen would end muscular, who survived a hit of 100% one for all from Midoriya, which is the equivalent of All-Might's strength. He might be injured now but he would be a tough enemy, he couldn't think of this as a sparring match, he had to be as serious as possible, he could lose his life, his aunt and uncle could die if he couldn't protect them.

"I AM NOT WEAK! I'll DEFEAT YOU, YOU ASSHOLE."

"I'd like to see you try kid"

With that Michael used his super breath once more, to slow Muscular down with the freezing cold, as well as pushing him back. Muscular merely created more muscle fibers, not believing a kid could cause him much damage. Parts of him were frozen once more, slowing him down. Michael sent a ray of Heat vision at Muscular, almost as hot as he could make it, melting part of Muscular's muscle fibers and causing further injuries. Muscular realized he couldn't hold back against this kid, he charged at him with full strength, using his muscle fibers as a shield and creating more to counteract Michael's Heat vision.

As Muscular got closer, with his super senses he noticed Muscular was limping slightly, his left leg was injured, but he was pushing through so Michael wouldn't notice. Michael used his X-Ray vision to quickly check on Muscular bones for any injuries he could take advantage of, he noticed many parts of his left side were injured, so he sped up with his super speed and leaped to meet Muscular, before exchanging a large number of punches, with his strength, he could compete with Muscular, even while slightly weaker than the growing amount of Muscle fibers. Muscular power seemed equal to All-Mights, yet it was stable and couldn't go further like All-Might could. He aimed his attacks at the left side of muscular's body, kicking him in the ribs, and sending a kick directly towards his right eye, which was his only remaining way of seeing Michael.

Muscular was able to block Michael's kick to his face, and sent a direct punch into Michael's midsection. Sending him flying back injured. Michael then used his quirk, glowing golden, much to the shock of Muscular.

"What the hell's up with that golden glow, it doesn't matter i'll beat the **** out of you before killing those heroes, then everyone in this damn village."

At this moment Michael noticed all the villagers watching their fight, he realized the risks were bigger than to himself and his aunt and uncle, innocent people were relying on him too, people with lives and families of their own, so was society itself, if he let Muscular escape, he would cause a catastrophe wherever he goes, he isn't caught for another two years in canon, if he could cause this much damage to a village within minutes, what could he do in two full years, the amount of people who would die to him would be massive. He couldn't let Muscular win, not only for himself and his own life. But for everyone else too.

He couldn't hold anything back anymore. His subconscious limits, to seem relatively normal were being shattered, he realized that even if there were still 6 years until he inherits the full powers of the kryptonian pack. He should've already gotten a lot more of it than he did. He was subconsciously holding back, his mind holding back his body.

As Michael was glowing gold, the villagers saw him as a saint, not as a child anymore, for what else is someone glowing gold and saving your life but a saint? He charged Muscular, using Muay Thai, as well as the combination of all of his martial arts skills all at once, how it was meant to be used, meant to grow under the pressure of a life and death battle. He dropped to the floor, and sent a swing kick towards Muscular's left leg, injuring it and forcing Muscular to kneel on the floor, unable to get back up, using his muscle fibers to defend himself.

"I refuse to let you hurt anyone else further. You're a menace, a complete villain without any conscience nor empathy, I refuse to let you continue to hurt these innocent people. I repeat myself now but I am not weak, I hold not only my own ideals and hopes, but the hopes of everyone behind me. The innocent people of this village, their families, My aunt and uncle, their son, my cousin, my parents and everyone else you've hurt or are going to hurt in the future!"

The water hose duo who were conscious but too injured to do anything but watch heard this and we're incredibly proud of their nephew and his ideals but also worried, he was a 12 year old kid fighting a villain who was able to defeat even the, an A-rank hero duo, meaning he was at least an A-rank villain. Even injured, Muscular could cause a lot of damage.

Michael was now done with muscular, he sent a chain of attacks, constant kicks and punches, breaking through Muscular's muscle fiber shell and sending a kick directly onto his head, knocking him out and seriously injuring him. Michael had learned from his mistake and made sure Muscular was unconscious before moving to check on the water hose duo, who were still alive and conscious despite their injuries.

The villagers started to cheer, a few of them had even managed to record the fight from start to finish, including his speech.

They had been saved by an incredible child glowing gold. They were thanking god, for they didn't have much of a chance of survival against that monster, who defeated even the Water hose duo. Police were already on the way, they arrived and collected Muscular, but the detective had a few questions for everyone in the scene, especially Michael, after his tremendous act of saving the village.

"Michael Steele, my name is Naomasa Tsukauchi, I have a few questions for you to answer."

"Alright, go ahead, i'm a bit injured right now though, and the Water Hose duo need immediate medical attention."

"Don't worry about the Water hose duo, they're being taken by the police to the hospital already, we already got their permission to, thankfully they were conscious and could give that permission."

"Alright, ask your questions detective."

"Did you defeat the villain muscular?"

"Yes, with help from the water hose duo, my aunt and uncle."

"Did you do it with intention to protect yourself and your family?"

"Yes, but also to protect the village and the innocent people in it."

"Are you planning on being a hero in the future?"

"I'm planning on enrolling to U.A as soon as I reach the age limit and graduate middle school."

"Alright, thanks for answering the questions honestly, my quirk is called "human lie detector", I can detect any lies, so I would have known had you lied to me. Your actions could have been perceived as vigilantism, but thankfully you're planning to be a hero and were protecting yourself and your family from a threat, you had also waited until the pro heroes were too injured to continue before stepping in. There have also been videos recorded of the fight, of which all of them have been confiscated, they can be released to the public if you so choose, but without your permission they will not be uploaded into the internet. It's a fine line between heroism and vigilantism, but I believe you are firmly on the heroic side and will not have any legal issues because of this fight, as you know the government is very strict towards vigilantism."

"Thank you for your help Detective Tsukauchi, I appreciate it and know you're just doing your job the best you can."

"I should be the one thanking you for saving this village, you could have ran when the Water Hose duo told you to, but you waited in safety in case your help was needed, then gave it as soon as it was clear the Water Hose duo might lose their life as well as the fight. That says a lot about a you, I look forward to seeing your future career. Golden Hero."

"Golden hero? I know I wanted that to be my hero name, but how'd you find out?"

"The villagers have been calling you that. You also haven't answered whether you're okay with the videos being uploaded to the internet, know that you won't have much more privacy, you'll be famous, fame has it's costs as well as its advantages."

"I think i'd like to have it uploaded to the internet, but not yet. Can I delay the time till after I graduate middle school and send my application to U.A? I want to live a few more years with my family in peace."

"Alright, the video will be uploaded them, I personally thank you for your service to this village, to this society, and to this country."

"It was my duty as the future number one hero" Says Michael before turning around and walking away.

"Damn, he sounded completely serious, and with that power at his age, he definitely has a big chance."


	9. Aftermath

In the past year and a half, Michael had grown to be 168 cm tall, after the fight with Muscular, Kota started to idolize Michael. During these two years his skill grew enough to defeat his sensei Haruto, who was one of the few who could compete with him, on a regular basis, winning at least 80% of their fights, with his losses usually him being forced to hold back in fear of hurting Haruto seriously or being caught by surprise through Haruto's wide range of experience in fights. His style grew to the point where he could use the best parts of every martial arts style, with only a few of their weaknesses. As opposed to his mainly using one at a time, with the others to supplement it.

At school, Michael managed to keep his number one spot, whether it comes to athletics or academics. Winning many different prizes for the school. He was offered many scholarships to both hero schools and normal schools. he was even scouted by schools overseas, his fame in the media grew because of this. He made his intentions of going to U.A known and declined all offers from other schools.

He was also offered opportunities as a model, some of which he took help his parents work less, they might have been a middle-high class family but his parents still had to work hard every day, which took its toll on them. The money he would receive from accepting just a few of these opportunities would help his parents with their retirement fund, as well as saving for a rainy day, which was likely to happen with the massive amount of property damage during some villain attacks, or major earthquakes which were more likely in Japan.

His modeling, which was a great success, raised him to an "Idol" status in Japan, when he was merely a very well known student previously. He ended up gaining a number of fans, charmed by his appearance and personality, his social media accounts exploded, gaining just under a hundred thousand followers. After his new fans found out about his intelligence and athletic skill, more information about him spread which caused him to have a fan club.

The fame he gained through this was more of a hindrance than an asset to his career currently, however there wasn't much he could do about it. Michael and his parents ended up moving to another neighborhood, due to the publicity they got and being bothered by the attention.

The neighborhood they had moved to was much quieter, but he had to start going to a different school, another issue was that it was farther from U.A, as well as no longer being able to go to the same school as Izuku, who he had promised would still hang out with after school, as well as during weekends. This all happened just months after the Muscular fight.

As Michael thought about it, Katsuki's reaction to Michael moving was hilarious, however, he instantly started calling him a coward for leaving, running away from fighting him and his amazing explosion quirk. He also mentioned he would blow up the 'Stalkers' so Michael would face him like a man instead of running away to another school, one without the 'Great' Katsuki Bakugo. He was obviously upset at losing his rival and it was a great blow to his pride that he wouldn't be able to get back and surpass Michael.

"We'll meet at U.A Bakugo, i'll just keep beating you when we get there. I probably should have said this sooner, but your personality and arrogance aren't how a hero should act. Look at All-Might, he's always smiling when he saves someone, he doesn't show his anger and scream bloody murder at every villain or civilian he faces. This school might only lightly reprimand you, but that's because its a normal middle school, while U.A is the best hero school in the country, they wouldn't allow this kind of behavior, they probably have hundreds of other choices of people to accept into their school. In just this school, there's already me who's stronger than you. What about U.A?"

"You're not stronger than me you ****, who cares about them, let them come and ill blow them up one by one."

"You're proving my point, you cant keep acting this arrogant, you don't know who or what you're up against."

"It doesn't matter i'll surpass you and everyone else at U.A, then top the hero charts and become number one!"

"I can't say I didn't try to warn you then. I can only hope U.A fixes that attitude."

Michael walks away with Katsuki screaming profanities at him.

Michael honestly didn't want Bakugo's talent to be wasted when he could make such a great hero, one that resisted the league of villains when they kidnapped him. Michael might know he would be a good hero, but the staff at U.A wouldn't. They'd probably see a potential villain, instead of a possible hero. The show was unrealistic when it came to disciplining Bakugo, and he didn't want him to be expelled from U.A for his bad behavior. He couldn't force him to act differently however, even though he did try to get him to tone down his behavior.

As Michael thought about this, he remembered the events last week, where he sent his application letter to U.A. He had been approached by detective Naomasa Tsukauchi again. However this time it was an offer to receive a scholarship to U.A, all expenses paid, with a room on campus provided to him if he needs it. He could also choose whether he wants to take the entrance exam or not, they were sure he would make it into U.A with or without the recommendation later.

Especially after two years of further developing his skills and quirk. They had seen the video of him fighting with Muscular and his sheer potential shocked them, he could potentially become the next All-Might, or even stronger than that. The ones that knew about All-Might's secret were given even more of a shock, when they thought about how strong he would be if he inherited One For All. Night eye considered him as a good candidate to inherit One For All, so did All-Might. He had another 6 months to think about it however as the entrance exam to U.A wouldn't be for another 11 months.


	10. All-Might

While Michael was walking home from the dojo after training, he could only go to the dojo during weekends now, due to the move. Every other day, he would go to the gym to help improve his body. He met with Detective Tsukauchi again, who was waiting outside his house.

"Michael, I have someone who wants to meet you."

"A bit weird, but sure detective, you haven't given me any reasons to not trust you."

"Follow me, he's already inside."

When Michael entered his house, he found his parents speaking to All-Might of all people, he knew that the detective was All-Mights link to the police force, but he never expected to have him enter his home to talk to his parents. U.A would have probably been a better chance to talk to him.

"Ah, Hello Michael. I was just talking to your parents about you, your potential in heroism is incredible. We should talk in private, I have some things to tell you, my boy."

"No idea why All-Might himself is in my house, speaking to my parents, but alright. I better get some kind of good explanation."

After moving away to another location, Michael and All-Might started talking.

"Sorry about the awkward meeting, this was just the best way to meet you without causing a public disturbance."

"I get it, it might be to a lesser amount, but I do get people recognizing me and asking for photographs etc, it's probably 1000 times worse with you."

"I wanted to meet you to ask you if you've ever heard of someone named "All For One""

"I have, but only in rumors, people describe him as the boogeyman, the devil himself, he's just an urban rumor though isn't he?"

"Sorry to tell you boy, but he's not a rumor, he has the ability to steal and give quirks, I came here to check on you, in case you were in some way related to him. At first I thought you might be his child, but after meeting your parents I doubt thats the case. I did some further research and you apparently used heat vision as a baby. So I don't think he's given you a quirk either. However I do need an explanation of how your quirk works to be sure."

"My Quirk allows me to use this golden light, to enhance myself, the heat vision is when I move the light to my eyes, the super breath is when I move it to my lungs, and my strength/speed is when I use it to enhance myself and my muscles, I usually have it constantly active in most parts of my body, just enough that it won't give me a constantly golden glow, to improve myself. It also heals minor injuries which has helped me a lot while I've been training. It does give me a few other benefits, but I don't think I should reveal all my cards just yet. You might be All-Might himself, but I can't go giving the details about my quirk away."

"Understandable, not many people have any idea what my quirk is either. While a quirk like that appearing does seem unlikely, it's a definite possibility, I've seen your fight with Muscular through the video detective Tsukauchi sent to U.A, where i'll be teaching next year, don't tell the media that however. I want to talk to you about something else, I want you to be my inheritor. From your fight with Muscular, as well as everything else I've seen, whether it's your home life or how you act at school. You're a hero through and through."

"Wait, your inheritor? How would that work?"

"You see, my quirk's a little bit special. People have always guessed that its a natural super strength, or a 'boost' power like yours. I often play it off with a joke, because the "symbol of peace" has to be known as a natural born hero. But my Quirk, has been PASSED DOWN TO ME, LIKE AN OLYMPIC TORCH! and now it may be your turn to inherit it. I have the ability to "transfer power". That's the quirk I inherited. "One for all".

"That sounds incredible, but why haven't I heard of other people having your quirk, you're the strongest hero in history. Shouldn't there be a number of previous users too?"

"That's because the first person cultivates this power, then passes it down to another, the next one refines it and passes it down again. I am the eight user of this power. But of course it all depends on what you say. Will you, Michael Steele, accept my power as the ninth inheritor of "One For All"?

"No"

"What, why?! There's no real reason not to!"

"What's the point of me having it when I can become the strongest without it? Isn't it better to have two All-Might's than one? Why not have two "symbols of peace", me with my own power and another heroic figure with yours. Why are you even passing it down already?"

All Might switches into his real form, sighing.

"I didn't want to mention this part, but if you must know, I was injured in a fight 5 years ago, in a fight I requested to not be known to the media." Says All Might, pulling up his shirt to show Michael his injury.

"I can only do hero work for three hours a day now, and my time as the "Symbol Of Peace" is running out.

"Damn, that looks painful, i'm surprised you arent dead. I still refuse. I know someone else who is far more deserving of the power, who needs it to be a hero more than I do. My Quirk would already let me compete with you. I'll be completely unbeatable in a few years. My Quirk has been growing exponentially, its power multiplying itself further and further. If I took your power too, it'd be overkill, another hero with your power would be more effective towards protecting society. I can't protect everyone, not at once, not alone."

"That's actually a reasonable answer, I expected you to say you wanted to beat me with your own power. You've mentioned knowing someone far more deserving? Who is he?."

"His names Izuku Midoriya, he's been my best friend since we were three. He's quirkless but still wants to be a hero beyond anything. He's been training his whole life too, he's been taking notes on hero tactics and powers, how to improve them, counter them, everything. The only thing holding him back is the lack of a quirk and his own lack of confidence in himself, I've tried helping him fix that part of himself, working out and training helped too, but it's still obvious he doesn't have much confidence in himself. You don't have to give him the power if you don't think hes up to par for it. But keep an eye on him, he's a genuinely incredibly person."

"I can't promise i'll give him "One for all" but i'll keep an eye on him. If he truly does have all these qualities, i'll keep him in mind as a candidate to be my inheritor. Please keep my quirk a secret, it would be chaos if people knew what it really was."

"I can definitely see that. People would fake being a perfect hero to become your inheritor, or just outright try to steal it with a mind control quirk."

"That invitation to U.A, consider it, it's a great deal, U.A can teach you a lot about being a hero, it's also one of the best schools in general. The publicity from events such as the sports festival will help you a lot towards being one of the top heroes."

"Thank you All-Might, I think i'm going to accept it, but i'm still taking the entrance exam."


	11. Side Story: Izuku

I met Michael Steele when I was three years old, at the time I was friends with Katsuki Bakugo, since then, we became friends. While Bakugo became arrogant when he got his quirk, ignoring me and Michael completely for not having our quirks yet, Michael did the complete opposite when he got a quirk even better than Bakugo's. He stuck with me loyally, staying as my closest friend, and I his. He was the only one who really seemed to believe I could become a hero. Everyone else just laughed at my dream. I started training as hard as I could so I wouldn't let him down, my self esteem had a huge boost, although it was still pretty low.

To have just one person believe in me and my dream meant so much to me. Especially when it was my best friend, he was so much like All-Might, that I would have believed he was his illegitimate child if I hadn't met his parents. His personality was kind, humble and charismatic. He was the single most intelligent person I knew. He worked incredibly hard and was really talented in martial arts. When compared to Bakugo who grew arrogant, and started wasting his talent. Hanging out with delinquents who he treated as minions, expecting to be able to beat everyone with just his quirk and his talent.

I've been taking as many notes as I could on every hero and quirk I could. I didn't have my own quirk so I would need to learn how to counteract and make the advantages their quirks give them null. Bringing them to the same level myself. Then beating them on my own terms. This worked for some quirks but imagining myself coming up against a quirk All-Might's or Michael's, or even Bakugo's. It would be very difficult to beat or nullify a quirk that strong.

I was deep in thought, writing notes onto my notebook when Bakugo tried to snatch it away from me.

"So, What's this Deku? "Hero analysis for my future #13?" You, a quirkless Deku, trying to be a hero? Don't make me laugh."

"Give it back Bakugo, I'll be a hero, I don't care about what you think."

"Sorry but your bodyguard doesn't seem to be here today, or any day for the past two years. Face it Deku, he abandoned you, what use is a quirkless deku to him? Guess you won't be needing this anymore." Say's Bakugo before sending the notes out of the window with an explosion.

"You know, Deku, if you wanted to be more useful in your next life. Swan dive off the roof, maybe you'll have a quirk in your next life." He turns around laughing after saying this.

"You Idiot! What if I really do it, you'll be charged with bullying me into suicide! You expect U.A to expect you after that? Or even any hero school at all? You'd be lucky if you weren't put on some kind of potential villain watch list!"

Bakugo, hearing this. Stops in shock. He's just realized the potential consequences of what he's just said. Remembering Michael's words before he left. He keeps walking away silently, slowly realizing that he almost ruined his entire life, if Izuku really did jump off the roof, the consequences would've been enormous. Not to mention he would've driven him to suicide, Izuku would have lost his life, his future, the guilt would've been enormous. He just silent walks off.

Izuku, realizing that his words shocked Bakugo, for Bakugo would've completely exploded by now, is just shocked Bakugo would ever consider himself in the wrong. He packs up his things and grabs the notebook off where it landed, the fountain in front of the school. Then he takes a tunnel route home, knowing he was late.

"A medium-sized body to hide in." Says the Sludge before latching onto Izuku, who was now being choked.

"Don't worry, it'll only hurt for a little bit. I never thought 'He' would show up in this town."

'Please, anyone, help me' Think's Izuku while slowly losing consciousness.

"Fear not, Kid! I am Here!" Says a Blond Huge figure, before sending a powerful punch towards the sludge villain.

"Al- All Might?!"

"Sorry, for getting you caught up in my villain hunt. Mistakes like that aren't my style, but this town's new to me. But my success here is all thanks to you." All-Might holds out a soda bottle holding the Sludge Villain. "I've already signed your notebook, nice drawings by the way. But I must report this guy to the authorities. Stay safe kid."

"Wait!" Say's Izuku before latching onto All-Might's leg.

"Hey-y let go of me!"

"I can't, I'll die from the fall!"

"true enough"

All-Might Lands on top of a roof, "Sorry for leaving you here kid, knock on the door, the staff team should get you down."

"Wait! Can I be a hero like you, even without a quirk!"

"Sorry but a quirk is-" All Might loses his buff form, turning back into his true injured form.

"WHAT! A FAKE?!"

"I am All-Might, you know how people hold in their gut at the pool? It's like that. You've seen the real me kid, don't write about it on the internet, okay?" Say's All-Might, pulling up his shirt and showing Izuku his injury.

"Five years ago, an enemy did this to me, my respiratory system was nearly destroyed and my stomach was removed, I can only do hero work for three hours a day because of these injuries."

"Five years ago? The fight with toxic chainsaw?"

"Sorry, but that lowlife couldn't leave a scratch on me, this was never made public, I asked for it not to be made public. The symbol of peace must never be defeated by evil. A Pro Hero should always be ready and willing to risk his life, without power, can one become a hero? No, I should think not."

"You can always become a police officer if you want to help people, it's admirable work too. But you have to be realistic. Kid."

"You're different."

"huh?"

"You're different from him, Michael, he's always believed in me, even if he was far stronger than I am. He acts so much like you, but you're different from him. He's a true hero. I used to compare him to you, but now I should be comparing you to him. You used to be the one I always looked up to, but he's acted a lot more like a hero." Says Izuku.

All-Might, slightly ashamed at his own inadequacy, but he just couldn't have the kid risk his life without a quirk to give him an edge, as well as shocked at his mention of Michael, a rare name in Japan, walks away.

Izuku, leaving the building, hears a commotion, he rushes into the crowd to check what's happened when he hears explosions. 'Bakugo!' Think's Izuku, remembering the blonde's quirk. When he arrived, he sees Bakugo being choked by the same sludge villain, he remembered the pain he felt when he was in the same situation. He realized none of the heroes were doing anything, their quirks weren't good for these situations and they couldn't do much. He then saw Bakugo's eye's and his legs started moving before he could think. He grabbed his backpack, rushing past the crowd, threw the backpack at the sludge villain and grabbed Bakugo, pulling him out of the sludge villains grip, yet the sludge villain quickly latched back onto them both.

"The lesson I left you with ... I should practice what I preach. A PRO HERO SHOULD ALWAYS BE WILLING TO RISK HIS LIFE!" says All-Might sending a beyond powerful punch towards the sludge villain. Changing the very weather itself, causing it to rain.

The heroes were mad at Izuku for putting himself in danger, but we're praising Bakugo for his quirk and how he was able to resist the slime villain for so long. While walking back to their homes after the event. Bakugo called out to Izuku from behind.

"Hey Deku! I never asked you to save me, how dare you look down on me, pitying me! You didn't need to put your life at risk for me, I had it all under control, you changed nothing and I owe you nothing." before walking back in another direction.

'He's right though, I never managed to change anything, it might really be better to focus on a more realistic future, sorry Michael, but I guess I never really had it in me to be a hero.'

"I AM HERE! Sorry I couldn't talk to you before but I was surrounded by reporters."

"Why are you here All-Might."

"I came to give you a proposal, if you hadn't acted, i'd have been nothing but fake muscles and insincerity."

"It was my fault in the first place, even though i'm quirkless, I dared to try to help and even asked you if..."

"Exactly! Of all the people there, it was you, timid and quirkless, who acted. You spurred me into action. Most of the top heroes have showed signs of greatness even as kids, many of them even claim that their bodies simply moved before they could think! That's what happened to you, isn't it?"

"yes..."

"You can become a hero, Izuku Midoriya, I would like you to inherit my power!"

"Inherit your power, what do you mean?"

"My quirk, is called One for All, it's a stockpile quirk, merged with a transfer ability. It stockpiles more and more power from wielder to wielder. I myself am the eighth wielder of "One for All" and I would like you to be the Ninth."

"Wait, if you quirk can be transferred, wouldn't someone like Michael Steele, be a better option. His quirk is perfect for heroism, he's a hero through and through. He's talented, hard working and intelligent as well. Why give this quirk to me, someone who doesn't even have a quirk in the first place."

"I've actually met and approached Michael Steele, who's said a lot about you as well. He refused the quirk, but it wasn't because he didn't want it. His reasons were that his quirk was already enough to be the top hero and more. Giving the quirk to him would just be overkill, it's better to give it to someone else, he wouldn't be able to save everyone, not alone, not at once. Having two, all-might leveled heroes, instead of one massively overpowered hero would be more efficient towards saving society."

"That sound's exactly like him, I can't help but feel he wanted me to have it."

"He's actually mentioned that you would be a better candidate than he is. I promised him i'd keep an eye on you, but I haven't had the chance to yet. Izuku Midoriya, will you inherit my power?"

"I'll accept it, thank you All-Might, for giving me a chance to be a hero."


	12. Preparations for the exam

In the time leading up to the entrance exam, Michael's been training as hard as he could, Haruto could only beat him about once every twenty fights, usually through surprising Michael. Haruto's been training much harder to stay ahead, but Michael was still able to catch up and surpass Haruto by a mile. While Haruto was better than Michael with pure skill, Michael was faster and stronger, he wasn't a slouch by any means in the skill department either.

Michael was able to use all seven of his martial art styles as one, creating his own fighting style, which he called the Steel Dragon style, making use of his massive strength and speed while executing skills from seven different types of martial arts. Michael tried to have Haruto learn the style so he would be able to pass it down, yet even Haruto, a very talented master of martial arts had too much difficulty to learn and make use of it. Michael was an exception when it came to learning it, he would be it's sole user because no one else was talented enough with just the right type of quirk to learn it.

Naomasa Tsukauchi sent the video to U.A, who, with Michael's permission, decided to upload it to both U.A's website and the general internet. The video instantly exploded in popularity, with U.A uploading it as proof of its validity. When people realized it was Michael in the video, his social media accounts exploded once more, reaching the millions, instead of just in Japan this time. He had fans worldwide, as well as people expecting him to be the next All-Might. Michael expected the video to have a large effect, but underestimated it, he was glad for the boost in fame, as it would help him in his path towards becoming the greatest hero, and saving more people.

Izuku ended up getting angry at Michael for not telling him about the Muscular fight, to which he replied that Izuku never really told him about the Sludge villain attack either. They started training together with All-Might at the Dagobah Municipal Beach Park. It was completely filled with trash. All-Might very quickly realized that while it may be perfect training for Izuku, Michael could easily carry anything out of the beach. He started sparring with Michael instead, to gauge his skill level and find a new form of training for him.

Michael very quickly realized that while he was able to defeat an injured Muscular, he was unable to beat All Might. Muscular might have been incredibly strong, but he didn't have much in terms of skills, he wasn't too intelligent and adaptable either. All Might was completely different, he used his strength in a way that left you unable to defend, creating air vibrations due to its sheer strength. He was much, much faster than Muscular as well. Michael was able to hold his own. Much to the shock of All-Might and Izuku, just being able to fight with All-Might, the strongest hero in the world was an achievement, but doing it at 14 years old and holding your own? That was incredibly impressive, he wasn't using his other powers either, just his strength, speed and his quirk.

Due to the three hours limit on All-Might's power, they weren't able to spar for long. All-Might had to do his job as a hero. He decided to have Michael wear super compact weighted gear while training, moving the heavy trash to the garbage truck. Michael had a lot of trouble moving at first, but quickly figured out how to redistribute his weight and strength to make up for it. He figured out how to use his quirk more effectively, as well as growing his strength and speed.

Izuku had to move garbage too, but he was able to train longer than Michael, who lived further away and was sometimes busy going to the dojo, he had previously trained to help him become a hero, but it was nowhere near this level of difficulty or effectiveness.

They had 10 months left before the U.A entrance exams. Michael was able to end his training at the very last day, able to use the weights with his quirk on to fight at his previous level before his training, but his previous peak, when he had his quirk turned on, was stronger than he currently was while holding back. If his power level before training while his quirk was turned off was 10, then his power level after training while wearing his weights and with his quirk turned on was also 10. This meant that his strength improved drastically, he was much stronger than he ever was without even using his quirk, when he did use it, he could probably draw with All-Might in a spar.

Izuku received All-Mights quirk two weeks before the U.A entrance exam, he quickly realized he was completely unable to use it, as he would only harm himself, this was until Michael told him

"You quirk is part of you, don't think of it as a power move, try thinking of it as a blender at the lowest setting, no, below the lowest setting, have it as close as you can to being turned off, then punch."

Izuku managed to use One for All at about 10% before the exam, however he could only use it on one part of his body at a time, and a limited amount of times per limb, he could only use it twice on each limb before the third would injure it.

Michael also started attempting to fly, telling Izuku and All-Might, that he theorized that he could use his quirk around him to fly, and was experimenting with it. He could jump incredibly high while being perfectly fine, but no matter what he did he was unable to actually fly. He did manage to hover, but only for a few seconds, and it was only once. He didn't lose hope however and decided he would keep on practicing at U.A.

Michael Steele, now a minor celebrity before even becoming a high school student, went to sleep completely exhausted, unable to move, he had sparred with All-Might with his weights on and the spar left him barely able to move. All-Might was a lot stronger than what people back in his previous life expected, changing the very weather with a single punch was a terrifying feat. This was even after giving away his quirk to Izuku, and his injury to All for one, he was even able to go past his limits to deal with multiple opponents, including Nomu.


	13. UA Entrance Exam Part 1

Michael woke up for the U.A entrance exam, he slightly overslept due to fatigue, he quickly got ready for the entrance exam, the physical portion of course, he had already completed and aced the written portion of the exam. It was definitely more difficult than the usual written exams but that was only to be expected by U.A.

He left the complex in a hurry, jumping out of the window, wasting no time, he lived far away from U.A and couldn't afford to miss the train. He sprinted towards the train station, with people looking at him in surprise due to his speed, however, people knew it was the U.A entrance exam today, and with his clothing, a school uniform, he was probably rushing to it. Not many people were able to see his face and recognize him due to his speed, people could barely see more than a blur, and that was only because he had to slow down to make sure he didn't run into anyone.

He made it to the train two minutes before it left, he sat down in one of the seats, but got back up when an old woman couldn't find a seat to sit on, he gave her his seat and decided to stand and hold onto one of the poles instead. People had already started to recognize him, he noticed people already starting to take pictures, he slightly regretted not taking a car, but with the traffic in Japan, the train was probably a better option, especially because he barely made it to the train in time as it is.

Michael left the train near U.A, it's vast size was surprising, the anime never really did do it justice. He quickly moved to enter when he noticed Izuku.

"Hey Izuku, good luck in the exam."

"Oh- Hey Michael" Says Izuku before tripping in surprise. Yet he didn't fall and ended up floating in the air.

"It's my quirk, sorry for using it on you without permission, but it would be a bad omen to trip and fall on the day of the exam. Well good luck to us both." Says a brown haired girl wearing a scarf, before moving on.

Izuku merely stood there in shock, 'I talked... to a girl! They usually only talk to me to get to Michael!'

Michael just chuckles and walks into the exam hall. Where he sat in his designated seat and waited for Present Mic to do his thing.

"Welcome to today's live performance! Everybody say Hey!"

"Hey!" Says a lone voice, Michael.

"Well thank you, examinee, for not being too cool to respond to this old hero."

"Would be too awkward if no one answered."

"Fair enough, I'm here to present the guidelines of your practical! Are you ready! Yeah!"

*Silence*

"Why didn't you answer that time, Examinee?"

"It was too much, even for me"

"..."

"This is how the test will go, my listeners, you'll be experiencing ten minute long "Mock Cityscape Maneuvers" You've all been assigned specific testing locations. It's so kids from the same schools can't help each other, consecutive numbers are assigned to different testing locations. Each site has four types of "Faux Villains" and points are awarded for defeating them based on their respective difficulties, except "Faux Villain" D, who gives no points and is more of an obstacle to avoid. If anyone's played Super Mario brothers, it's kind of like a "Thwomp". Your goals are to gain as many points as you can by defeating the "Faux Villains", Of course, attacking other examinee's is prohibited, this is a hero school, not an anti-hero school."

"May I ask a question?" asks a blue haired boy with glasses.

"There appears to be no more than five different types of villains on this handout, such a blatant error is highly unbecoming of U.A. Japan's top hero academy! We're all here today in hopes of being molded into model heroes!"

"And you, the one who responded to Present Mic, if this is some sort of game or a joke to you, then please leave immediately!"

"Wait isn't that Michael Steele, the one who defeated Muscular, an A-Rank villain, and saved a village at twelve? Why's he here, couldn't he have gotten a recommendation?"

"It really does look like him, someone as heroic as him probably didn't want to take the easy way out!"

"He's even more handsome in real life"

Lida, hearing this, falters, while Michael merely chuckles once more.

"Sorry, but this isn't a game to me, it's my chance to get stronger and save more people more efficiently, as well as getting my heroes license so I don't get called a vigilante"

"Moving on, Examinee 7111, nice catch, it was supposed to be more of a surprise, for you to find out, but the fifth and final "faux villain" grants no points and meant to be a villain thats much more powerful than any of the current heroes present, even more so than "Faux Villain D", who is a villain thats more powerful than most of you. "Faux Villain E" will reset the points of anyone they manage to hit, there's no point in wasting your life against a villain that powerful when you could help save more people by focusing on villain's you can defeat. In each site, there are four "Faux Villain D's" and a single "Faux Villain E"

"Thank you Sir, I apologize for the interruption."

"That's all from me, PLUS ULTRA!"

Michael quickly made his way to testing location "E", he realized that he shared a testing location with the new faux villain, the one that wasn't part of the anime. This didn't feel like a coincidence, the video must've caused them to realize that weaker heroes shouldn't be wasting their lives fighting villains that are so far above their league, they wouldn't stand a chance. The best they could do is stall for time for a stronger hero to show up. Losing their lives means they would no longer be able to save people. It also reset your points, that'd be terrible considering they'll probably release it near the end. He had to avoid it, if he was unlucky enough to be hit by it, he might not make it into U.A.

Once the exam started, Michael sprinted, activating his x-ray vision, scouting for three pointers, he found some in further areas and sent heat rays towards them, sending the closer one pointers towards other robots through the use of his super breath, and just plain old punching any robots that were close enough.

He knew he already gained at least 88 villain points, and it's only been 6 minutes since the exam started. He kept destroying any villains he could reach, as well as helping out anyone who was in trouble, especially the ones who were about to get hurt. He remembered rescue points from the anime, but he also couldn't allow people to be hurt when he could stop it.

Suddenly, four giant figures, rose up from the ground, they were massive, everyone instantly turned around and ran, thats when they noticed it. The reset pointer, it was at least twice as big as the zero pointers, they could realize what they meant in that no one would be able to defeat it, it could crush any of them with it's pinky finger, and there would be nothing they could do to stop it.


	14. UA Entrance Exam Part 2

Unknown POV

"Intelligence gatherers, those who can assess the situation in an instant." A screen was showing an examinee with wings scouting the locations of the "Faux Villains"

"Mobility experts, never late to the party" A screen was showing a blue haired examinee with engines for legs racing towards a three pointer.

"Decision makers, those who can cope with any given situation." A screen was showing an examinee creating different gadgets, including jet packs and rocket launcher to deal with the "Faux Villains"

"Leaders, leading weaker wholes to defeat a greater opponent." A screen was showing a purple haired examinee surrounded by a group of of examinee's attacking a group of "Faux Villains."

"Natural born warriors, unhindered by enemies." A screen was showing a yellow haired examinee sending explosions at a crowd of "Faux villains" leaving them as nothing but scraps.

"And finally, the one's who are all of these and more." A screen was showing Michael, saving other examinee's from "Faux Villains" and helping them get to safety.

"Such a wide battlefield and limited time...Brings out the best in them."

"The abilities needed to preserve the peace in our cities... are judged by the points they earn."

"This year's quite the bumper crop, huh?"

"We don't know for sure yet, but this will help us find out." The voice clicks on a button, and five robots show themselves in every area.

"People show their true colors when faced with overwhelming adversity."

Michael's POV

Michael quickly noticed that the other examinee's were having trouble escaping the zero pointers and reset pointer. He ran as quickly as he could, saving everyone he could while avoiding the reset pointer. This might have been a simulation but real injuries can happen, they were fighting giant robots for gods sake! The rubble was covering most of the ground at this point. Examinees were being hindered by it, a few got stuck.

He was forced to fight with the zero pointers multiple times already, always to save someone else. He had already destroyed three of them, he ran up their arms after dodging and smashed their heads in. He decided the risk of them hurting other examinee's was too high and was quickly making his way to destroy the last one. He noticed an examinee with a jet pack flying around the zero pointer, when it suddenly swatted her away. She was going to get hurt when she landed.

Michael leaped as far as he could, to get to her before she hit the ground, but it wasn't enough, he called upon every fiber of his being, he couldn't let her die in front of him, not like this. He powered through with his will, remembering the time he managed to hover, he focused on that exact feeling and just pushed. He sped through the air, reaching her just in time, right before she hit the ground. He quickly caught her and placed her gently on the ground, he realized who she was now, Momo Yaoyorozu, with the creation quirk.

He was filled with anger towards the zero pointer, it nearly killed her, this was supposed to be a simulation, an entrance exam, not a real battlefield, it wasn't supposed to kill her. What was she even doing here, wasn't she supposed to be a recommended student?

He flew towards the zero pointer, flying straight through it with a single punch. He shattered it, leaving it in pieces. He noticed however, that the commotion attracted the Reset pointer, which was closing in on them. It sent a kick meant to crush Momo, who was still injured on the ground. It was about to step on her like an ant, he knew it would reset his points, unlike the zero pointer, the reset pointer was meant to be an enemy too powerful to defeat.

He flew towards Momo, planning to grab her and fly away, but he was too slow, he crouched next to her and grabbed the Zero, pointers leg. He was holding most of its weight, holding it up, the ground was cracking under the weight, he pushed Momo away from the Reset pointers, foot. He then stood up, still holding the Reset pointers foot, it was too heavy for him to jump. He pushed it to the side, opposite to Momo, then grabbed her and flew away. The Reset pointer chased them, he left her near the other Examinees then flew back towards the Reset pointer.

Michael sent the strongest super breath he could, bringing it off balance. He then flew towards its chest, causing it to fall backwards. It landed on the floor with a loud thud. He then flew as high as he could then sent himself down towards the Reset pointer's head with as much speed and power as he could muster. He shattered the head into pieces.

The examinee's watching this had already taken out their phones, taking recordings of this moment. They were cheering for Michael, who they had seen save another examinee at the cost of resetting his points, he had also saved a lot of the crowd when they were in trouble with the "Faux Villain". To see something so heroic, defeating not only all four of the zero pointers, to save the examinee's, he went and defeated the Reset pointer too, sacrificing his own points to defeat a complete monster, one that injured an examinee and put them at risk of death.

"That's Michael Steele, I recognize him from the Muscular video, as well as his social media accounts."

"I knew he was strong, but not this strong!"

"I didn't even know he could fly! His quirk's overpowered!"

"I'm just glad he's a hero, and such a good one as well, I can't even begin to imagine how much damage a villain that strong could do."

Ignoring the crowd, Michael carried Momo, who just fell unconscious to Recovery girl, who was rushing towards them as well.

"How could U.A allow such a thing?" Says Michael

"I don't agree with them using such a monstrous robot, they're all programmed not to injure examinee's with any injuries that are too serious. Injuries are normal occurrences within these examinations, but they're only able to do that because I can heal them right after. The reset pointer was a new addition. One that I doubt will last long. It's too powerful for teenagers to beat, with the exception of you. Help me bring the girl to my office, my quirk will use her stamina to heal her, she'll probably be unconscious for a while."

"Alright, make sure she's okay."


	15. Momo Yaoyorozu

Michael was thinking back to when he fought the reset pointer, the scenario was running through his mind again and again. He was thinking of any other solutions that he could have used. Fighting the reset pointer would reset your points to zero, it was also the last robot he fought before time ran out. He knew U.A couldn't show him preferential treatment when it comes to the rules, he might have to go to a different hero school. With Izuku in canon the zero pointer was only an obstacle to be avoided, not something that negatively affected you. He earned rescue points from saving Ochako Uraraka, which meant that he was able to earn enough to enter U.A.

Optimistically the reset pointer would just be another part of the test and not actually reset your points. U.A was a hero school and what is more heroic than self sacrifice? But their logic did make sense, wasting your life when you could save a lot more people's lives instead of wasting yours attacking an obscenely powerful villain. He knew he wouldn't change a thing though, he managed to save Momo's life. As Michael thought of this, someone else, was thinking of their Savior.

Momo's POV

Momo knew she was usually alone, mainly due to her parent's being incredibly rich and that the girls in her school were jealous of her. She was intelligent, rich, beautiful and had a good quirk. She wasn't an idiot, but she knew she didn't feel as beautiful, intelligent or that her quirk was as perfect as they described it. Her quirk required an extreme level of studying and intelligence, she had to understand something to create it. It also took a long time to create larger or more sophisticated objects. With how isolated she felt she didn't feel as perfect as she was described. She was called arrogant, that she acted like she was better than everyone else.

The only other person she had heard being described to be as perfect as she was by her classmates was someone called Michael Steele, she had heard her classmates talking and fawning over him. She eventually got curios and looked him up, he was a relatively famous person her age, she started to regularly read and watch anything he posted on social media, the same as what many of her classmates at the all-girls school did.

He was handsome, almost supernaturally handsome. He was intelligent as well, maybe even more so than her, he competed in many different intellectual competitions, he was also incredibly strong, always earning first place in every martial arts competition he competed in, whether at a local, national or international level. Even his quirk was perfect, giving him super strength, speed, a form of invulnerability, heat vision and super breath, at least thats what he revealed. Momo suspected that he had a form of super senses, maybe more, he showed signs of noticing things he probably shouldn't have been able to. What really got her to crush on him however, was the natural aura of kindness around him, how he treated people, his friends, she wanted to be part of that, cared for and loved when all she had really felt from her peers was loneliness and jealousy.

When she heard he was planning to go to U.A, she was ecstatic, she was also planning to go there and she would hopefully be able to meet him in person. Momo had heard he planned to go through the entrance examination like everyone else, as he felt it wouldn't be fair to take the easy way out and be a recommended student. She thought the same after hearing his explanation and denied her parents when they got her a spot as a recommended student.

When they were at the exam hall, she noticed him being called out by another student for not treating the exam seriously, she and his many other fans had seen how hard he trained, how hard he worked to be able to be here. He trained longer than anyone else she had heard about, studied harder than even she did, and his quirk didn't require it. She knew he treated it more seriously than anybody, and his reply showed that he thought the same.

They were eventually put into the same testing location, she watched him destroy probably the greatest amount of "Faux Villains", but he never ignored anyone in trouble, he saved any examinee that was about to get injured. She tried her best in the exam as well, destroying a high amount of robots, as well as saving anyone she could, she was inspired by Michael and didn't want to see anyone get hurt.

When the Zero and Reset pointers were released, she did her best to avoid them but one of them just kept chasing her, she didn't want to lead it towards the other examinee's who might get injured by it, but that was the direction it was forcing her to go. She decided to use the jet pack she used creation to make, and use it to maneuver behind the zero pointer to keep avoiding it and leading it away from the rest of the examinee's.

It was faster than she thought it would be, and managed to hit her, she was falling and was too injured to react, the Jet pack was malfunctioning, she couldn't create a new one either, it would take longer than the time she would have before reaching the floor. She was panicking and couldn't focus on creating something to slow her fall.

Right before she hit the ground, flinching in anticipation of the pain, someone caught her, she was still in the air, someone with a flying quirk was probably the one to save her, she opened her eyes and looked up. She saw that the one who saved her was Michael Steele, he placed her down gently, then moved towards the Zero pointer that hurt her.

He could fly, that was the first thought she had, she didn't know he could, he didn't show any signs of him being able to fly. She saw him fly towards the zero pointer and destroy it in a single punch. She then noticed the Reset pointer closing in on them, it was about to step on her! She saw Michael fly towards her as fast as he could to get her out of the way, but it was about to crush her. She couldn't get out of the way, she was injured and couldn't create anything to save her fast enough. Her mind was in shock, too much had happened in so little time, she saw Michael get under the Reset pointers leg. She realized it would reset his points to make contact with it, and that he might get crushed! He pushed her away, saving her from being crushed, then pushed it to the opposite side. He then grabbed her and flew away towards the rest of the examinee's.

He put her down gently again, then turned around and sent an enormous burst of wind towards the zero pointer with his super breath. He then pushed it down to the ground, flew up really high, to the point where she could barely see him, then flew down and smashed its head to pieces.

Momo was feeling everything go black, she realized she was falling unconscious and fought against it, but she ended up unconscious on the floor of the testing location.


	16. UA?

*Unknown POV*

After the zero pointer hit Momo.

"Nezu do something! Send Thirteen in!"

"Wait for it, I can see Michael's going to be able to save her."

"Save her? He wont make it! What have you done Nezu!"

"She won't get hurt... see? Michael managed to save her, I've calculated his speed, didn't expect him to fly, but as long as he pushed and willed himself to save her, he would get there before she hit the ground."

"Nezu, I know you have a super intelligence quirk, but you can't play around with people's lives, he may be an exceptional student but there was a chance he wouldn't have made it!"

"Thirteen was ready to save her if it looked like he wouldn't make it, and recovery girl is waiting on standby to heal her if something does happen. I don't take many risks Vlad. Especially with people's lives on the line."

"Michael's already defeated the zero pointer, Vlad, Nezu knows what he's, Oh god the reset pointer!" Says Present Mic

"Michael's unpredictable, he might show us something special, if not, I'll turn the reset pointer off right before anything serious happens." Says Nezu

"Why'd you even add it this year Nezu, the zero pointers more than enough for students who haven't received first year level training." Says Vlad

"Actually, it's because of Michael specifically, they wont be coming back next year. The reset pointer in the other examination areas are very slow and have a very low chance of coming into contact with an examinee, however, the reset pointer in this area is specifically going after Michael."

"How is that fair? Do you not want him entering U.A?"

"It's a secondary test, one of character. The video wasn't enough to judge his character, something all too important with his power and potential. The reset pointer does reset your points, but, If you manage to defeat it, your villain points are given back and doubled. The logic behind the reset pointers is well and true, but there are exceptions to every rule. Managing to defeat such a great threat while keeping your own life is the perfect solution, but you should know when to pick your battles."

"So what you're saying is he's probably beaten every record U.A has?"

"He earned villain points, 99 multiplied by two is 198 villain points. He's broken All Might's record of 98 villain points. He's also earned 95 rescue points, barely beating All Might's rescue record of 93. He's also beaten All-Might's total record of 191, with his own insane record of 293 points."

"Damn, he would've beat it without the double villain points bonus from the reset pointer as well, with a total of 194 points."

"Actually, without the distraction of the zero pointers and reset pointer, he probably would've earned more villain points and less rescue points."

Michael POV

Michael was honestly kind of depressed, he had tried his honest best, yet because he had made contact with and fought the reset pointer, none of it really mattered. He started doing research into other hero schools, there was Shiketsu, where he remember Inasa Yoraishi from the show going to, with his whirlwind quirk, there was also Ketsubutsu Academy. He knew he could still make it as a hero, but to see all of his hard work amounting to nothing was a very terrible feeling.

He had worked his entire life for this, literally. He could start to see things from the perspective of someone like Hitoshi Shinso, who had ended up in general studies because his quirk wasn't compatible with the exam, where they had to fight robots.

He really did have hope however, that this was all a ruse and he would end up at U.A in the end, even as a general education student. However, Michael wouldn't accept being made an exception and entering because of that, if they truly did allow him to enter purely because of his strength and quirk, he would go to another hero school and wouldn't look back. It's either entering through his own efforts or not entering at all. He wouldn't take someone else's chance to enter U.A even though he had ended up with zero points.

Michael's main hope was that it only reset villain points, but left rescue points intact, he knew he had earned what was probably enough to enter U.A, he had saved multiple examinees before they got hurt and also managed to save Momo from the zero and reset pointers. That had to earn him enough to make it in, right?

If rescue points reset too, he would lose the chance to go to the best hero school in Japan, where the sports festival was at the level of the Olympics, where he would be taught by the best of the best when it comes to being a hero, where the likes of All-Might were teaching.

He ended up texting his closest friends, Izuku and Mashirao about it. Mashirao was sure he had enough villain points to enter U.A, while Izuku said he had 18 villain points. He ended up talking on the phone to Izuku about what had happened, but left Mashirao in the dark. There was no need to bother him about it when he was almost guaranteed to make it. He ended up explaining the theory of rescue points to Izuku, but that he considered that he himself would have no hope because of his contact with the Reset pointer.

"I'm sure you'll make it Michael, you beat all four of the zero pointers and even destroyed the reset pointer, who was supposed to be too powerful to beat."

"That's the thing, if they only want to admit me because of my power, and not the results of the exam... I'm not going to U.A"

"Why Michael?! it's the best hero school in Japan? Why wouldn't you want to go there if you have the chance?"

"I can't take someone else's chance to go to U.A from them through just being strong, even if they got a higher result than me on the test. That's just completely unfair, if a hero school would play favorites that way, then I just refuse to learn how to be a fake hero, saving people's lives for just money."

*Ding*

"Michael! The letter's they've arrived."

"I'll go check on mine Izuku, goodbye."

Michael opened the letter, expecting failure, or to refuse them for making an exception.

A hologram showed up, of a ferret, rat, dog, thing?

"I am Principal Nezu of U.A, and i'm here to bring you your results. You earned 99 villain points before coming into contact with the reset pointer, resetting your score, but what you don't know is that you also earned 95 rescue points, before also coming into contact with the reset pointer which reset it. However, there was a hidden rule, beating the reset pointer through some miracle would double your villain points! Your end result was 198 villain points and 95 rescue points, breaking U.A's record for each! Earning a total of 293 total points. This has earned you a spot as a student of U.A! Welcome to your hero academia Michael Steele!"


	17. Ambush

Michael, hearing Nezu's message, accepted that explanation, it made sense, you shouldn't engage with villain that are too far above your league, but if you're powerful and confident enough. Why would you let a powerful villain roam around doing whatever they pleased. He also realized Nezu probably set up the reset pointer because of him. There was no such thing as a reset pointer in the anime and there was only a single zero pointer.

He was being a naive idiot, he took everything they said at face value, he knew their personalities from the anime, they seemed close to the same as their counterparts, as he noticed with present mic. They wouldn't treat him with a weapon anyways, they were a school not the military. They were trying to raise the best strongest heroes to defend society from villains. U.A was so much more than just training. It gave you credibility, connections as well as publicity.

He decided to arrange a meeting with Nezu, there was too much he wasn't sure about. There was the incident with Momo and the zero pointer, as well as the reset pointer, he didn't want to be treated as a weapon by the school and government. He also needed to make sure the scholarship and lodging would still apply even thought he didn't enter as a recommended student.

Michael, making his way through to U.A, he was taking the train again, after leaving it, he felt like he was being watched, it wasn't the normal feeling however, whenever fans noticed him, it felt more... Malicious. He couldn't notice anyone nearby however, he was taking a shortcut towards U.A, one he found when going to the entrance exam. He knew he was a possible threat to villains, one they would try to get rid of before it grows, especially with his sheer potential.

"Well, Michael Steele, your quirk is simply too appetizing, so many different powerful abilities, all in a single quirk. If I didn't know as much about you as I did, I would've assumed you had a quirk similar to mine. Stealing the quirks of others, it's quite like picking vegetables in the market, always picking the best of the best, and yours Michael, is probably the best I've ever seen, other than mine of course. I think i'm going to take it for myself."

Michael turns around to see a head leaving a portal, dark, black and purple. He realized this was All for one near instantly, most likely using Kurogiri to create a portal to him, he wasn't actually sure if All For One could steal his sunlight quirk, even if he could it might not help All For One much, but it would harm Michael's growth massively. Without saying a word Michael sent a ray of heat vision towards All For One, through the portal.

All For One closed the portal and opened another to avoid it. "Now wasn't that rude, seeing it in person's really different from the video, it's much more powerful than I thought. Must've grown since your fight with Muscular."

Michael was formulating a strategy, he knew from the anime that All For One was blind and used heat vision to see, he could make use of this. Michael sent as rays of heat vision everywhere, as hot as he could make them, he was filling the area with heat to mess with All For One's heat vision, he had the same power, he knew he wouldn't be able to see him as well as he could previously, he decided to take it a step further however, and used his super breath to generate cold air inside him to make his own heat signature dissapear from All For One's vision.

"Interesting strategy." By this point All For One had already left the portal, he multiplied his arms, enlarged them and was sending spear like bones all around, Michael realized this was his chance to attack All For One before he could find him. He flew silently towards All For One, still holding in his super breath, sending a punch towards All For One.

The Impact was sent right back towards Michael, his own kryptonian strength working against him, the bones that were being sent all around turned out to be setting up to attack him all at once, he moved as fast as he could to try to dodge them, but they were blocking all the possible escape routes. He was attacked by the bones, they were able to pierce his skin, most likely due to the sheer amount of quirk multipliers and enhancers All For One had. But they couldn't pierce into his vital organs, not yet at least.

"That was a smart strategy, however the lack of a heat signature is what gave you away, you were the only spot without a heat signature, human shaped and moving towards me, it was kind of obvious, had you not used your breath to erase your heat signature, I may have fell for it. Your intelligence has impressed me, thinking of such a strategy on the spot, if I didn't already have a successor, and if you didn't have such a tempting quirk. I might've offered you a spot as my successor."

Michael realized he was in a bad spot, he tried to look at All For One with his X-ray vision but what he saw horrified him. "How are you even alive!"

"Hm? You can see it can't you? A form of X-ray vision, or something similar maybe."

All For One's skeleton was shattered, almost every bone was broken, torn, or wasn't even there. His skull was almost nonexistent, the sheer amount of damage he had taken and survived shocked Michael senseless, anyone else would have died countless times already.

All For One pressed his advantage, sending air blasts at Michael at close range, with more spear like bones still attacking Michael. Who was quickly doing his best to dodge, jumping and flying in between the bones, using the air blasts as momentum to move further.

"My survival is due to a combination of a longevity quirk, as well as a quirk to hold myself together, each multiplied beyond measure." He sounded condescending, sure of his victory, he had already damaged Michael and had him cornered.

Michael decided to shoot a ray of heat vision into the sky, then shot himself through the bones, grabbing one to use as a weapon along the way, breaking it off the rest of the bones. He threw it towards All For One as a Javelin, before using Super Breath to boost it's speed. All For One, who thought he had already won, was hit in the shoulder, thrown towards a wall.

"Now that... has pissed me off" All For One grabbed that same spear bone out of his shoulder before sending it flying back towards Michael, boosting its speed with an air blast. It was aimed for his heart, but hit the exact same spot All For One was hit, because Michael had attempted to dodge.

"Now, that was satisfying, where was I again. Oh, the stealing your quirk part." All For One sent a black void covered hand towards Michael, who was nearly defeated, Michael sent a super breath towards All For One however and pushed him away, but because of the spear already in Michael's shoulder, his lungs took damage because of this. All For One sent an air blast towards Michael, who still hasn't had the chance to remove the bone spear.

All For One once again attempted to steal Michael's quirk. Sending the same dark hand towards him.

"Hm, can I not take it? Is it like One for all?"

[Error, soul #1830583791, power's given by the Rebirth Station cannot be Taken or Given away]

'The Rebirth station? It just spoke to me again, maybe it's a fail safe to make sure people who are reincarnated aren't hunted by incredibly powerful beings for their gifts and powers. The fact it's still here has me worried though.'

"No matter, getting rid of a threat to my successor is still a good outcome."

At this moment, a wall is created between Michael and All For One.

"Villain, you're being apprehended by the heroes of U.A." Says Cementoss

"All For One?" Says All Might, who noticed him from behind the wall, as well as his injuries.

"Wait, that's him!" Say's Vlad King.

"Well hello heroes, It seems I won't be able to accomplish my goal this time, Goodbye." Says All For One, who created a portal and was going through it.

All Might sends a punch towards the portal, while Vlad sends a blood spear towards it, Cementoss tried to stop All For One from going through the portal by pulling him back with the cement, but it was all too late, All For One had managed to escape.

"Wait, That's Michael, quick bring him to Recovery girl, he's injured." Says All Might


	18. Recovery Girl and Nezu

Michael woke up in a white room, probably in a hospital of some kind. He had survived the ambush and seemed to be healing pretty well, he started mulling about his loss to All For One and his reasons for it. The main reason seemed to be that he was ambushed, as well as the amount of quirk multipliers All for one seemed to have, the bone spears had managed to pierce his skin.

His strategy of using heat to camouflage had failed because he had grown overconfident, he was just so much smarter than most people he started underestimating them, he hadn't had time to think of a more viable strategy. Once he received those injuries the fight was pretty much over, he knew he wouldn't be able to escape, All for one had surrounded him with spears, leaving him caged and unable to simply fly away.

He wasn't at all mentally of physically prepared to fight someone who was essentially the final boss of the world, the most powerful villain. All for one had so many injuries that literally any other person would have died. Most if not every bone in his body was somehow broken, he barely had eyes left, his body was in terrible shape. He also didn't know if his quirk would be stolen or not by All for one and couldn't fight in close combat, his specialty, because of that. He had no idea how all for one really stole quirks, was it by touch? How long would it take? Could his quirk be stolen as he punched All For One?

Michael was strategizing and making plans in case he had to fight All For One again, when he was interrupted by Recovery girl, who he recognized from the anime.

"Well, you recovered a lot faster than expected young man"

"That's what happens when you have a quirk that improves your regeneration, as well as one of the best healing facilities in Japan."

"Aren't you a charmer, usually I would be angry with you for being reckless enough to be injured to this extent, but being ambushed by a villain isn't really your fault."

"I'll beat him next time, he just caught me off guard."

"Aw, did I bruise your little ego, let me heal that for you" Says recovery girl as she kisses Michael in the head, using her quirk to heal him.

"Damn, that quirk's useful" Say's Michael as he has most of his injuries healed

"Well, the amount of stamina you have is much higher than normal, my quirk uses the stamina of the patient instead of my own, so it's effects on people vary, while it's incredibly useful and effective on you, someone with a quirk that doesn't improve their stamina, or even has drawbacks on their stamina would find it negligible."

"Still useful towards me, and the majority of close combat fighters, who are the ones most likely to get injured fighting villains head on. Thank you for your healing, if you could lead me to Principal Nezu, i'd really appreciate it."

"Alright follow me, he's been waiting for you to regain consciousness to speak to you about the attack and your circumstances, as well as to answer your questions which was your original purpose for coming to U.A today."

After saying this, recovery girl led Michael to the principle's office before going back to her office.

"It's good to finally meet you in person, Michael Steele, you seem to be in good shape after the ambush."

"Recovery girl's quirk is incredibly effective on me, I originally came here to talk to you about my admission to U.A, but the ambush happened so we can talk about that first."

"This is supposed to be a secret, but the villain that attacked you is called All For One, he has the ability to steal and give out quirks, and has used that ability extensively, i'm more surprised that he hasn't been able to steal your quirk, I hadn't expected him to attack you this early, I didn't account for the media coverage on you and your quirk, I thought he wouldn't risk attacking a U.A student with his current injuries, but I guess your quirk was too tempting."

"I don't know why, but he wasn't able to steal my quirk, he certainly tried but from the looks of it, i'm immune to his quirk."

'Could his quirk be like One For All? With some kind of transfer ability or could it simply have an immunity to being stolen'

"That's certainly unexpected, but a welcomed surprise, i'm glad such power can't be taken by such a villain."

"I originally came here to ask you about the reset pointer, it was beyond the level of anyone else in that exam, it seemed to be targeting me and from what I've heard, the reset pointers in the other exam areas didn't move away from their original positions. Was it added specifically for me, and if so why would you test me that way, with innocent lives on the line."

"The reset pointer was added to test you, any egotistical examinee overestimating their abilities in the other exam areas and attacking the reset pointer would've lost their chances at entering U.A, I would've tested you in a different way, but involving other people was a test in and of itself, I wasn't sure about your alignment, you seemed too perfect and with your quirk, I had suspicions of you being a spy for All For One, it simply had too many different powers, with each almost seeming like a different quirk. Sacrificing a rook to position a queen to trap the enemies king, sacrificing muscular to stage a perfect example of heroism, building trust with heroes, the public and the police force. It all seemed too coincidental, and for your information, momo's life was never truly in danger. Thirteen was ready to use his black hole quirk to pull the reset pointer away, the reset pointer was ready to be switched off at any notice, recovery girl was also there in case anything happened, if I didn't believe you could make it, I would've had it switched off immediately."

Michael flew toward Nezu and sent a punch right next to his head.

"Never play with people's lives like that, i'm fine with being tested, but if you ever involve someone else's life into it. I'll consider you a villain and take you down immediately."

Nezu, sweating from the pressure released by Michael's anger, immediately nodded.

"I know i'm at fault in hindsight, but I couldn't risk the future generation of heroes and the well being of society as a whole, leaders always have to make the toughest of choices and I regret it, but I couldn't be seen to be doubting myself, the heroes of U.A look to me for guidance with my intelligence quirk. It's almost been ingrained as a habit, I apologize for my actions."

Michael's anger died down slightly at this, knowing Nezu was carrying a burden, the same kind of burden All Might, the symbol of peace was. "That still doesn't give you an excuse to play with people's lives, I can forgive you for it this time, but I can't say the same if it happens again."

"The original scholarship detective Tsukauchi offered you for U.A, it still stands, you'll be given a room in U.A's dorm and the school will pay for both your education and daily necessities."

"I'll accept the scholarship, I appreciate the offer. We may have our differences Nezu, but we're both on the side of good. We can't have infighting at this period of time, with the reappearance of All For One."

"I agree Michael, I look forward to seeing your future accomplishments."

Michael, hearing this turns and leaves the office.


	19. First day at UA

Michael took the train to U.A once more, he had the same feeling of being watched, but this time he could tell who was watching him, it looked to be the pro hero snipe, he guessed that after the attack by All For One. The U.A staff thought he might attack again, and arranged an escort to bring him to U.A. Considering he would be living in the U.A dorms, and would therefore be considered safe after this, Michael thought it was a good choice.

As Michael entered U.A, he met up with Mashirao.

"Hey Mashirao, which class did you get into"

"Hey Michael, I got into 1-A, what about you?"

"Same as me then, this is great, we can train to be heroes together, I hope Izuku's in 1-A too, introduced you guys about two months ago, what do you think about him?"

"He's a nice guy, even if he has some confidence issues, I know he'd have my back if I have his, he's loyal and determined to be a hero, honestly its kind of endearing."

"Hey look there's 1A" Says Michael passing by a giant door with the letters 1-A on it.

As they entered, Mashirao sat down at his desk, which was the closest one to the door, while Michael sat in seat 10, behind Tenya Lida, and to the right of Momo, who didn't seem to have the same seat as the anime, where she sat at the back. It seemed she had switched seats with Koji Koda. It didn't seem like Rikido Sato was in the class at all, maybe he had been placed into 1-A or general studies?

The last three students that hadn't got to class yet were Katsuki Bakugo, Izuku Midoriya and Ochaco Uraraka. Michael could see Aizawa in his yellow sleeping bag who seemed to be in another room, probably waiting for all the students to arrive before waking up from his nap.

Tenya approached Michael by turning his chair around to speak to him face to face, "My name is Tenya Lida, I-I'm from Somei Private Academy. I misjudged you previously, I thought you went to the exam to have fun and play around, I've looked you up online, and I've heard of your heroic actions and attitude. As well as defeating the Reset pointer, I am proud to have met such a great upcoming hero and be your classmate as we learn to become heroes here at U.A"

"You seem to already know my name, but it'd be impolite not to reciprocate. My Name's Michael Steele and it's good to meet you too Tenya Lida, speaking of, are you related to the pro hero Ingenium in any way? I'm a big fan."

"Yes. he's my respected older brother. I am a big fan of his work as a pro hero as well, I aspire to become a worthy hero just like him."

"It's good to meet you Tenya, I hope we can be good friends and classmates during our time at U.A."

Hearing this, Tenya turned his seat back around, Michael then used his x-ray vision to look for the three missing students, he saw that Bakugo was making his way to the classroom and winced slightly, not looking forward to the confrontation with the explosive boy.

As Bakugo entered the classroom, he spotted Michael. "You didn't break the first half of your promise, Michael, the part about beating me however, that parts going to be broken. I've reflected on your words, I've heard about your fight with Muscular too. I decided to be more focused, so I can beat you, you ******."

"Glad to see you too Bakugo, it's good to see you toned down the attitude slightly, it might've been fine in our old school, but U.A isn't taking any attitude from it's applicants. I heard a teacher expelled an entire class of students on their first day. It's why there isn't a 2-A at UA. I don't want your potential to do good wasted because you got all pissed and angsty."

Hearing that an entire class got expelled on the first day, the rest of the class, as well as Izuku and Uraraka who had just entered the class exclaimed "EHHHHH... That can't be true!"

"Sorry but I heard about it when it happened, apparently U.A teachers have full permission to teach any way they like, without going too far of course."

"Expelling an entire class isn't going too far?"

"It's not, maybe they didn't have potential, or they did something unforgivable on their first day. I don't know the full story but I know the principal backed the teacher when it happened."

"Do you know which teacher did it?" Said Denki Kaminari, who got closer to Michael's desk.

At this moment, Aizawa slid into the classroom in his yellow sleeping bag, "If you're here to socialize, get out. This is the hero course."

Hearing this everyone rushed back to their seats.

"It took you 10 seconds to quiet down, time is a precious resource, don't waste it. I'm your homeroom teacher Shota Aizawa, pleased to meet you." says Aizawa as he gets out of the yellow sleeping bag."

"Quickly now, change into your gym clothes and head out to the grounds"

Everyone quickly gets changed, worried about Michael's previous conversation and their teacher's attitude, everyone had the thought of 'Could he be the teacher Michael was talking about? Am I going to be kicked out?' Michael, seeing everyone's worried faced, smiled wryly, having not intended this effect, as Aizawa interrupted him too quickly to finish.

He wanted everyone to be more serious about the test and not annoy Aizawa enough to mention that he was going to kick the lower scoring student out, as in the anime, Aizawa didn't kick Izuku, the lowest scoring candidate out because he had showed potential at the last second, if it had been another student, they might've really been kicked out of the hero course, this time Izuku wasn't going to be taking last place, he was stronger and more suited to using One For All's power.

"You are all going to be conducting a series of physical tests to help measure your potential, the government doesn't let students use their quirks during these physical exams, it's not rational, they're procrastinating hoping it'll keep the idea that everyone is equal."

"Bakugo, you have the highest villain score with an emitter quirk, second place in total, how far could you throw in middle school?"

"Seventy two meters."

"Great now try it with your quirk, do whatever you need, just don't leave the circle."

Bakugo circles his hand around his back towards the sky, screaming "DIE!" as he uses his quirk to send the softball flying."

"It's important for us to know our limits." says Aizawa, as he holds up a device saying Bakugo threw the softball 732.3 meters. "This is the first rational step towards seeing what kind of heroes you'll be."

"This looks like fun, never got to use our quirks during this kind of test before. Awesome!" "732 meters? Seriously!" "So we can use our quirks for real, man the hero course is great!"

"Awesome you say? You hope to become heroes after three years here, and you think it'll be all fun and games?"

Michael hearing this, paled, anticipating what's coming next.

"The one with the lowest score across all eight events will be judged hopeless... and will be expelled."

Hearing this, the class panicked, realizing Michael wasn't kidding at all when he mentioned they could easily be expelled. Even Momo and Todoroki, who had thought this might've been a logical ruse, realized Aizawa wasn't kidding at all and would expel them without a second thought if they didn't display their full potential.

"Your fates are in our hands. Welcome this is... The hero course at U.A High!"


	20. Quirk Apprehension test

"The first test is the 50 meter dash, Michael, Iida, get over here."

Michael got ready for the dash along with Iida, both of them at the start line waiting for Aizawa's signal.

"Begin!"

Iida and Michael sped ahead, sprinting as fast they could. However Michael was far in the lead, over three times the speed of Iida. Iida noticed this and realized he had to push himself further, he couldn't leave such an enormous gap between them, not in his specialty, speed. Iida sped up even further than he already had, pushing his quirk further. Michael got a time of 0.89 seconds, while Iida got a time of 2.78 seconds.

"He out-sped Iida, the speed specialist!"

"Doesn't he have the same quirk as his brother? The Pro Hero Ingenium?"

Michael, having noticed Iida's moment of surpassing his own top speed, without his reciprico burst, achieving a higher score than the series, decided to shake his hand right after the test, applauding his effort.

"Iida, I noticed you speeding up towards the end, i'm guessing you got faster, good job."

"Thanks Michael, you out sped me anyways, even though i'm supposed to be the speed specialist." Says Iida self deprecatingly.

"Don't put yourself down like that, you surpassed your own limits, keep doing that and being the best person you can be and you'll be an incredible hero, just like your brother."

"The next test is the grip strength test, grip this machine as strong as you can" says Aizawa

"Sir? Can I please take this test last?"

"Are you trying to get extra resting time? Life isn't fair, Michael, you wouldn't get to ask a villain about taking a short break to rest. Sorry about this but you need to learn this lesson, the earlier the better, you're taking the test first Michael, you took both the earlier tests first as well, everyone has around an equal amount of time to rest between each test."

"But sir-"

"No buts Michael, get over here and do the test."

"Alright, don't say I didn't warn you though."

'Warn me about what? Is he going to- Oh he's going to break the machine!'

But at this point it was already too late to call Michael back, Michael had walked up and squeezed the machine, breaking it.

"I should've known, i'll have someone bring in a replacement"

"Sorry, tried to warn you" Says Michael sheepishly.

The entire class was staring at this point.

"What was that! I didn't know you were packing that much strength! That's so manly!"

"Dang, did he really just break the machine! That machine looks like it's made out of steel!"

"Speaking of steel, his last name's Steele, did he just break his own last name?"

"Shut up Kaminari, that's a terrible pun"

"Sorry not sorry Jiro"

"Next test is the standing long jump, pretty self explanatory, I swear to god if you find some way to break this too Michael i'll make you do laps while everyone else does the test."

"Sorry, pretty sure I got an infinity on this one." Says Michael, doing stretches in mid air

"You know what I give up, just take your infinity score and get back down here." Says Aizawa

"He can fly too? What even is his quirk? It's overpowered!"

"Why is life so unfair, he's handsome, smart and has a good quirk! No wonder the ladies aren't all over me yet."

"Shut up grape head."

The next test was the sustained side steps, in which 'grape head' excelled. While Michael had gotten second.

"It's time for the pitch, Bakugo, you're exempt from repeating this test. Michael, you're up first."

"Alright-"

"This time don't break anything, I mean it." Interjects Aizawa

"The school does have enough baseballs, for students like Bakugo who end up sending them too far away for it to be a viable option to get the ball back each time. I don't think it's possible for me to realistically ruin the test by just doing it."

"Just do the damn test." sighed Aizawa.

Michael picks up the ball, flying up while staying in the vertical range of the circle. Then rotates his arm and body in a circular motion to build up power, before launching the ball into the air and sending a great gale of wind to push it further, with this super breath.

The students, feeling the wind pushing against them from his movements, weren't even shocked anymore, they'd been surprised too many times

When the class ended, Michael had gotten first place, while Izuku had received 11th place.

Mineta "Grape-head" had gotten 20th place.

"Noooooooooooo! I won't be able to get my harem, i'm supposed to be the protagonist, I made it into U.A, the best hero school!"

"I lied" Said Aizawa, Mineta just tripped out of sheer confusion and fell flat on his face while the rest of the class sweat dropped.

"What!? Am I not expelled, please tell me im not expelled, I can't lose my dream!" says Mineta, crying while hanging onto Aizawa's leg.

"I thought you showed some potential, but with how you're currently acting, im not so sure anymore, you got the highest score in the sustained sidesteps test, that means you have potential in at least one aspect."

Mineta, hearing this, quickly let go of Aizawa's leg and stood with the class again.

"It was a rational deception to bring out the most of you, your full potential. Anyways we're done here, your documents are all in the classroom, go pick them up before you leave"

After picking up their documents, the class left the school, each going home in their own groups. Momo caught up to Michael, who walked ahead with Ojiro, once Ojiro realized what was happening, he grinned and made an excuse to leave, patting Michael on his back and whispering "Good luck" before leaving.

"Hey Michael, I haven't been able to talk to you much since the entrance exam, but I wanted to thank you for saving me. I did send you a message on social media yesterday, but you haven't seen it. You probably get hundreds of messages a day, I don't blame you for not being to reply."

"Sorry about that, I do get too many messages to reply as quickly as i'd like, if you want we could exchange numbers, so we can contact each other easier?" Says Michael, blushing slightly.

"Sure" Momo managed to squeak out, she was blushing, she received her idols number, she knew he'd be in her class but she never expected him to pay any attention to her, much less ask for her number.

As they walked out of U.A, they passed a limo, "Sorry Michael, my ride's here, i'll see you at school tomorrow"

"Sure, see you tomorrow Momo"


End file.
